Ley de clanes
by Takamori23
Summary: El equipo InoShikaCho siempre ha estado unido, tanto en los buenos momentos como en los malos. Pero una vez pasada la cuarta guerra shinobi las ancestrales leyes de sus clanes les podrán a prueba a ellos y a las personas que más aman una vez más. 18
1. Chapter 1

**Ley de clanes.**

 **Titulo:** Ley de clanes.

 **Sinopsis:** El equipo InoShikaCho siempre ha estado unido, tanto en los buenos momentos como en los malos. Pero una vez pasada la cuarta guerra shinobi las ancestrales leyes de sus clanes les podrán a prueba a ellos y a las personas que más aman una vez más.

 **Capítulos:** Oneshot + Omake.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, drogas, orgía, anal, yuri, etc...

* * *

\- ¡Un momento, ahora salgo!- les grito Ino mientras se pintaba los labios.

La Yamanaka acabo de arreglarse y hecho una última mirada al espejo de la habitación, esa noche estaba preciosa, se había vestido elegantemente con un fino yukata de seda lila que resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Tomando aire, salió de la habitación.

\- ¡Si que has tardado!- exclamo Karui algo alterada, estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar de aquel apartamento junto a Temari. Al igual que Ino iba vestida con un yukata de seda, el suyo de color carmín.

\- No hay necesidad de apresurarse, ellos todavía tardaran en venir- le dijo una calmada Temari a la negra vestida con un yukata azul celeste, mientras le servía un vaso del cóctel que Ino había preparado días atrás para la ocasión- Bebe un poco, te veo algo nerviosa.

\- No estoy nerviosa, pero todo esto me parece una tontería- le reprocho Karui tomando el vaso que le ofrecía la rubia y bebiéndose la mitad de un solo trago.

\- No te lo tomes así, piensa en lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar- le dijo Ino sonriente tratando de disiparle las posibles dudas que aún pudiera tener, y observando como las mejillas de la pelirroja empezaban ruborizarse rápidamente por la bebida- "Definitivamente ya no hay vuelta atrás".

 _Flashback_

Dos meses antes las tres chicas se encontraban tomando café en casa de Ino. Habían ido esa misma mañana a comprar juntas y ponerse al día de sus cosas y conocerse mejor. No solían coincidir mucho, cada una solía quedar con su pareja individualmente y solo se veían ocasionalmente cuando el equipo 10 se reunía de nuevo. Temari ya llevaba casi un año saliendo con el vago de Shikamaru, algo que Ino había considerado desde hacía mucho tiempo antes que estaba cantado. La propia Yamanaka también había empezado a salir hacia unos diez meses oficialmente con el tímido de Sai. Pero el que había sorprendido a todos sus compañeros fue Choji al anunciar hacia escasos cuatro meses que había iniciado una relación con una chica de Kumogakure llamada Karui.

\- Bien, ¿Y que querías enseñarnos?- pregunto Temari curiosa- Shikamaru me ha dicho que tenias algo importante que decirnos.

\- Si, eso, Choji me ha dicho lo mismo, venga suéltalo ya- exclamo Karui animada.

"Malditos bastardos... mira que dejarme a mi la tarea de explicarles esto a estas dos..."- pensó Ino algo enfadada con ellos por haberla metido en esa responsabilidad- Esta bien...¡Mirad aquí!- exclamo sacando un gran libro de fotos de la estantería y abriéndolo encima de la mesa.

\- ¿Que pasa? Es un viejo álbum de fotos- dijo Karui decepcionada observando las viejas fotografías desgastadas.

\- No, es un simple álbum de fotos, es el álbum de fotos de nuestros clanes- explico Ino señalando una fotografía donde salían dos hombres y una mujer- Mirad aquí... nuestros tatarabuelos: Torifu Akimichi, Sakura Nara y Kawarama Yamanaka... y aquí nuestros bisabuelos... nuestros abuelos... y estos son nuestros padres- fue señalando la rubia hasta llegar al actual equipo diez .

\- Vale...¿Y que pasa con ellos?- pregunto Karui sin comprender mirando las fotografías.

\- ¿No notas algo que te llame la atención en ellas, Karui-chan? ¿Algún patrón que se repite en ellas?- pregunto amablemente Ino.

\- Todos tienen la misma edad...- dijo Temari analizando las fotografías detenidamente, las personas, las armaduras y el contexto de las fotos cambiaban pero la edad de los integrantes del equipo parecía ser la misma.

\- ¡Bingo!- exclamo Ino satisfecha.

\- Muy bien pero sigo sin entender que tiene que ver eso con lo que sea que tengas que decirnos- suspiro Karui sin saber muy bien por donde iban los tiros.

\- Veras, nuestros tres clanes han sido un equipo desde tiempo inmemoriales, cada uno es una pieza de un gran engranaje, incapaces de exprimir todo su potencial por separado, ni mucho menos de sobrevivir por si solos- explico Ino a las dos kunoichis- Pues bien, debido a esto en nuestros clanes existen algunas reglas especiales para ciertos ámbitos de nuestras vidas.

\- ¿Ciertos ámbitos?- pregunto Temari intrigada.

\- Si, aunque algunas son muy antiguas, por ejemplo en lo referente al liderazgo del clan para que nuestros clanes sobrevivan se estableció que el líder del clan ha de tener ya un heredero por si cayera en batalla...- revelo Ino lentamente a las dos chicas esperando su reacción.

\- ¿Pero a caso no sois ya Shikamaru y tu los lideres de vuestros clanes?- pregunto Karui extrañada.

\- Si... bueno... es cierto que desde que Shikaku y papa no... no están... nosotros somos los líderes del clan, pero solo en teoría- suspiro Ino cansada, en las dos últimas semanas habían tenido mucho ajetreo debido a ello- Estas normas están muy arraigadas en nuestros clanes. Si bien es cierto que debido a la guerra y todo el alboroto posterior esto no se había tenido en cuenta hasta el momento, pero ahora...-vacilo- Ahora nuestra posición como líderes de nuestros clanes peligra- contó la rubia sujetando la taza de café con las dos manos- Ahora que todo está más calmado han surgido voces discrepantes dentro de nuestros clanes que exigen que se cumpla con las reglas o que cedamos el liderazgo a otros miembros del clan que si las cumplen. ¿Entendéis por qué os cuento esto, no?

Un largo silencio se apodero de la habitación mientras las dos chicas cavilaban sobre lo que acababa de decir la Yamanaka y las implicaciones que ello tenia. De pronto Karui se empezó a reírse como una histérica, sin parar.

\- Jajajajajajajajajaja... ¿¡Osea que os toca quedaros embarazadas a Temari y a ti si no queréis perder el liderazgo de vuestro clan!?...Jajajajajaja- reía Karui con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Menudo panorama que tenéis por delante!

\- Ese bastardo de Shikamaru... con razón hoy se veía tan nervioso y fumaba sin parar... cuando lo coja...- decía enfadada Temari- Si hay que hacerlo, por mi bien, pero ese bastardo podría habérmelo contado directamente.

\- ¿Así que pronto vais a ser mamas?- pregunto Karui burlona.

\- Si, si queremos conservar el liderazgo todas nosotras tendremos que quedarnos embarazadas- dijo Ino tomando un sorbo de café y disfrutando como se le quitaba la sonrisa de la cara a la negra.

\- ¿To-todas nosotras?- repitió Karui confusa, enmudeciendo de repente.

\- Si, todas nosotras. Como ya os he contado somos un equipo de tres, y nuestra supervivencia en el mundo exterior depende de ello. Por eso se exige que los hijos de nuestros clanes tengan la misma edad- explico la Yamanaka mirando fijamente a los ojos dorados de Karui- Por eso si queremos conservar el liderazgo es esencial que todas quedemos embarazadas al mismo tiempo... incluido la pareja del futuro líder del clan Akimichi.

De nuevo se hizo un profundo silencio en la habitación, mientras Karui procesaba las palabras que le acababa de decir la rubia.

\- ¡Ese maldito gordo cabrón!- estallo Karui cabreada- ¡Cuando lo vea lo voy a matar!

\- ¿Eso significa que podemos contar contigo Karui-chan?- pregunto delicadamente Ino, todo dependía de la respuesta de la pelirroja.

\- Yo... esto yo... no se... todo esto es una locura...- balbuceo Karui sin saber que decir- Yo... yo quiero a ese gordo... y se que es importante para vosotros ser los lideres de vuestros clanes... pero... pero quedar tan pronto embarazada...

\- No es tan raro, mira Hinata con esa gran barriga que lleva ahora, y apenas hace unos cuantos meses desde que se caso- dijo Ino tratando de convencerla.

\- Pero ella es una Hyuga... con lo tradicionales que son seguro que no usaron condón y quedo preñada antes de la boda- argumento Karui apresuradamente.

\- Jajajajajaja... como exageras- rio Ino, aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que la pelirroja tenía razón. Una semana antes de que se celebrara la ceremonia Hinata ya estaba embarazada. Lo sabía porque había sido ella quien le había hecho los análisis donde se mostraba que estaba encinta, aunque por la gran sonrisa de felicidad que puso la Hyuga cuando se lo dijo quizás fuera ese su plan desde el principio, puede que la peliazul no fuese tan inocente como aparentaba ser con su "Naruto-kun"- Que respondes... ¿te convertirás en la señora Akimichi?

\- Esto yo... yo...¡Esta bien! ¡Lo haré!- exclamo Karui- ¡Pero ese imbécil no se libra de que le de una buena somanta de palos!

\- Jajajajaja...¡Bien dicho!- exclamo Ino aliviada- ¡Acuérdate de darle una de mi parte!.

\- ¿Como lo haremos?- pregunto Temari que había permanecido en silencio, concentrada en sus propios pensamientos.

\- Bien, primero antes que nada os haré un examen médico para asegurarnos de que estáis bien de salud y no tengamos ningún problema. A continuación empezaremos a tomar una serie de medicamentos que os daré yo para que todas sincronicemos nuestros periodos, así como hormonas para aumentar las posibilidades de quedar embarazadas- fue explicando Ino con calma- Y el día en que estemos más fértiles el clan Yamanaka posee un apartamento que nadie usa, podríamos usarlo para cuando nos "apareemos" con los chicos. Nadie nos molestaría, si vosotr...

\- ¡Espera un momento!- le interrumpió Karui- ¿Qué es eso de hacerlo en el mismo lugar?

\- Esa es otra de nuestras reglas que debemos cumplir- respondió Ino encogiéndose de hombros- Es necesario que el momento de la concepción se realice en presencia de los otros miembros del equipo...

\- ¡¿Pero qué mierda de reglas son esas?!- grito Karui alterada.

\- ¡Ei! ¡No te metas con ellas! ¡Gracias a ellas nuestros clanes sobrevivieron a todas las calamidades con las que se toparon!- le contesto Ino un poco picada- Esa medida se impuso en una época donde los clanes se mataban entre ellos apuñalándose por la espalda, gracias a esa norma se garantizaba que ninguno de los tres clanes tenía intención de incumplir su parte y traicionar al resto, en parte gracias a esa regla se estableció el lazo de amistad que ha mantenido unido a nuestros clanes.

\- Bueno si ya habéis acabado de discutir me gustaría que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo para programar nuestra agenda, cuando antes pueda irme a buscar a cierto holgazán para decirle unas cuantas palabras mejor- dijo Temari interrumpiendo a las otras dos.

\- Esta bien... yo también quiero tener unas palabras con Choji- cedió Karui.

Durante la próxima hora se acabaron de programar los detalles de su futura maternidad. A la mañana siguiente Ino las hizo pasar por una revisión ginecóloga donde ambas demostraron estar sanísimas y durante las siguientes semanas empezó a suministrarles una serie de medicamentos y hormonas para sincronizar sus periodos y aumentar las posibilidades de embarazo, ninguna de las tres mostraron rechazo a los medicamentos. Pronto las chicas empezaron a sufrir cambios en su periodo, el de Karui se fue adelantando, mientras el de Temari se iba atrasando, acercándose el de las dos al de Ino. Mirando desde su consulta la gráfica del ciclo menstrual de sus "compañeras" Ino se acaricio inconscientemente el vientre, faltaba poco, muy poco...

 _Fin del flashback._

\- Vamos comed, comed, que yo invito- dijo Choza alegre mientras incitaba a los demás chicos a acabarse los platos que habían traído.

La cabeza de familia del clan Akimichi había pedido expresamente que les trajeran platos que se suponían que tenían un componente afrodisíaco como ostras, sopa de miso y por supuesto carne, mucha carne.

\- Uhg... voy a reventar- dijo Shikamaru.

\- Va, toma un poco de sake para bajarlo y come un poco más, después de todo esta noche vais a gastar mucha energía- dijo Choza feliz llenándole la copa de sake al Nara- Tu también comen un poco más, que estas muy paliducho- dijo señalando a Sai quien también parecía estar lleno, el único que al parecer podía continuar comiendo era su hijo Choji.

Bebiendo un sorbo de sake Shikamaru cavilaba sobre lo que pasaría esa noche. Según Ino, hoy empezarían a ovular y habría altas posibilidades de que se quedaran embarazadas, eso les permitiría afianzarse definitivamente como los lideres de sus respectivos clanes. A decir verdad el Nara tenia cada vez más ganas de llegar al apartamento del clan Yamanaka donde estaban las chicas. Notando como su miembro empezaba a endurecerse debido a los pensamientos que recorrían su mente al imaginarse lo que harían, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Hacia dos semanas Ino les había hecho un chequeo médico completo a los chicos y les había prohibido eyacular hasta que llegase el día indicado para aumentar las posibilidades de que fueran fecundadas. Ante el murmullo de descontento de Shikamaru y Choji les grito que no fueran tan guarros, que ellos también tenían que poner de su parte. Lo peor era que la Yamanaka se lo había contado a Temari y esta para vengarse de su pareja por no haber sido el quien le informara de las reglas del clan durante las dos últimas semanas se había ido vistiendo con ropa y lencería sexy, poniendo cachondo a Shikamaru con palabras ardientes, para al final apartarse recordándole su deber de no correrse hasta que llegara al momento. Hoy se la iba a devolver, Temari se había divertido mucho calentándole la polla pero hoy iba a joderla como la zorra que era.

\- Bien, y no olvidéis en parar para comer para recobrar fuerzas de tanto en tanto- decía alegre Chouza dándole golpecitos a la espalda a su hijo mientras los acompañaba al apartamento del clan Yamanaka.

\- Si papa...- repuso Choji, algo avergonzado.

\- Aquí es- dijo Shikamaru deteniéndose ante la puerta que le había indicado Ino días atrás y sacando una copia de la llave que la Yamanaka le había dado.

\- Bueno entonces os dejo, ya iremos pasando para traeros lo que necesitéis, y no olvidéis una cosa... a las chicas dadles duro contra el muro y macizo contra el piso- dijo el patriarca Akimichi riéndose mientras se despedía con la mano camino a su casa.

Cuando abrieron la puerta no tardaron en escuchar las voces que llegaban desde la sala de estar del apartamento. En ella las chicas hablaban entre ellas animadamente en voz alta, todas estaban ya bastante ruborizadas, y en la mesita central estaba llena de varios vasos vacíos, pastillas y restos de polvos rosados esparcidos por ella.

\- ¡Ya era hora de que llegaras maldito gordinflón!- exclamo Karui cuando los vio entrar abalanzándose sobre Choji- ¿Cuanto...cuanto tiempo pensabas dejarme así?- pregunto Karui sonrojada, tomando la mano del sorprendido Akimichi y poniéndosela sobre su pecho, a través del yukata sentía como tenia los pezones erectos, la pelirroja estaba muy cachonda, y notaba como un ardiente fuego recorría todo su cuerpo y como sus bragas se encontraban empapadas.

\- ¿Que...que le pasa a esa?- le pregunto Shikamaru a Ino viendo como la negra se fundía en un profundo beso con lengua con su amigo Choji.

\- Como habéis tardado un poco no ha parado de beber de mis cócteles "especiales"...- le respondió Ino con una sonrisa. Las bebidas que había preparado días atrás para la ocasión utilizando sus conocimientos médicos tenían un alto componente afrodisíaco, y eran capaces de desatar la pasión en aquel hombre o mujer que los bebiese, ideales para lo que se llevaban entre manos.

\- Ino tus ojos ...- murmuro Shikamaru al ver las pupilas dilatadas de su amiga.

\- ¿¡Que!? De verdad habéis tardado lo vuestro... ademas ¿acaso no se trata de eso? ¿De divertirse y pasarlo bien?- le pregunto sensualmente Ino sonriendo mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a Sai y ambos se fundían en un apasionado beso.

Esa noche Ino también había traído "fuego" al apartamento. Un potente afrodisíaco en forma de polvos rosados que el clan Yamanaka llevaba utilizando durante generaciones para misiones de infiltración y seducción, y que había conseguido cierto grado de reconocimiento dentro del mundo shinobi en general, y una gran popularidad en el mercado negro en particular. Después de llevar tomados ya dos cócteles y viendo que los chicos tardaban en venir, animada, la Yamanaka saco los polvos rosados y se las ofreció entre risas a sus amigas diciendo que acabaran de ponerse a tono. Karui lo rechazo nerviosa diciendo que ella no necesitaba de eso para ponerse cachonda, a pesar de que ya iba por su séptimo cóctel. Por el contrario, y sorprendiendo a Ino, Temari, a la que consideraba una estirada, los acepto de buen gusto. Encima de la mesita y ante la atenta mirada de Karui, quien las miraba fijamente, esnifaron de una larga inspiración las dos rallas de polvos que habían hecho usando su carnet identificativo del hospital de Konoha.

Al principio Ino no noto nada, pero de pronto un gran sofoco recorrió su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Rápidamente empezó a sonrojarse, más aun de lo que ya estaba. Sentía como si la temperatura del apartamento hubiese aumentado de repente y un tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo de parar el deseo irrefrenable que recorrió su mente de quitarse el yukata. Sus pupilas se dilataron y notaba como sus pezones se endurecían bajo el sostén. Una gran presión se apodero momentáneamente de la parte baja de su vientre para unos segundos después desaparecer, de pronto empezó a notar como sus bragas se mojaban abundantemente. En un primer momento pensó que se estaba meando encima pero enseguida comprendió que eran otra clase de fluidos. Notaba como su clítoris palpitaba pidiendo atenciones y como un sentimiento de euforia la invadía y se apoderaba de su estado de ánimo. Alzando la vista vio a una sonrojada Temari que con la respiración entrecortada se encontraba igual que ella. Con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro deseo más que nunca que Sai y los demás no tardaran mucho en llegar.

\- ¡Aaaaaahhhhh!...¡Si chúpalas cabrón!... Aaaaaaaahhhhh- gemía Karui desinhibida por los cócteles tomados, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás al sentir como la lengua del Akimichi recorrían sus pechos y jugueteaba con sus endurecidos pezones. La negra tenía ya la parte delantera del yukata abierta y con sus manos atraía la cabeza de Choji hacia sus pequeñas tetas, quien sonrojado parecía disfrutar extasiado de los pequeños montículos de su pareja. A su lado Ino entre ardientes besos y bromas picantes desnudaba la parte superior de Sai.

\- Así que tu también has tomado ¿eh?...- pregunto Shikamaru a Temari al ver que, al igual que Ino, también tenia las pupilas dilatadas cuando la rubia se levanto del sofá y se acerco hacia él.

\- ¿Ha estado buena la cena? ¿Todos esos manjares han sido... estimulantes?- le pregunto pícaramente Temari al oído a la vez que le apretaba suavemente el paquete del Nara- ¡Vaya parece que ya esta duro!- rio la rubia entre dientes- ¿Acaso es que llevas mucho tiempo sin descargar?- pegunto irónica.

\- Ve quitándote las bragas- ordeno Shikamaru atrayéndola hacia a si con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

\- No llevo bragas- respondió Temari resuelta, rodeando con sus brazos al Nara y besándolo con fuerza, metiéndole su lengua hasta la garganta.

\- Mmm... has sido muy buen chico aguantando tanto, déjame darte tu recompensa- dijo Ino lanzándole una mirada cargada de lujuria a su chico.

La Yamanaka se encontraba arrodillada delante del pelinegro, acababa de quitarle los pantalones y bajarle sus boxer liberando su miembro el cual había empezado a reaccionar ante las atenciones de la rubia. Sosteniendo el duro pene de su chico con las manos, Ino le lanzo una sonrisa traviesa antes de empezar a recorrer con sus lengua toda la extensión, de arriba a abajo, como si de una paleta de helado se tratara, haciendo suspirar a Sai. El anbu no tardo en estremecerse cuando Ino beso su glande con sus carnosos labios con amor y mimo, saboreando el liquido preseminal del pelinegro que ya empezaba a emanar en abundancia de la punta. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos se metió el pene de su amado en la boca, poco a poco, lentamente hasta que le llego a la garganta.

\- ¡Aaaaaaahhhh! ¡Ino!- gimió Sai sonrojado, sujetando la cabeza de la Yamanaka con sus manos, aparte de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin eyacular tal y como ella le había ordenado, la rubia lo estaba haciendo condenadamente bien, provocando que se estremeciera del gusto cada vez que su lengua recorría su glande. Girando la cabeza vio como Choji los observaba fijamente con los ojos abiertos como platos alucinando de como su compañera de la infancia se tragaba por completo el miembro del pelinegro.

\- ¿Que estas mirando? ¡Apúrate y quítate la ropa!- exclamo Karui quien ya se había deshecho de la suya, quedándose solamente con unas sugerentes bragas rojas, las cuales Sai desde su posición, pudo apreciar que se encontraban bastante húmedas.

\- Esto... si- balbuceo Choji despojándose apresuradamente de su ropa y volviendo a fundir sus labios con los de la negra.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!... kami...¡Que gusto!- oyó que gemía Temari cuando Shikamaru la cargo en sus brazos, obligándola a rodearlo con los suyos para no caerse y la empalo en su duro miembro. Ambos se habían deshecho ya de sus ropas y se encontraban absortos el uno con el otro, dispuestos a darlo todo esa noche, mientras avanzaban lentamente hacia uno de los sofás.

\- Ino si... aaaaaahhhhhh... si sigues así yo...- gimió Sai con una mueca de placer en el rostro por la intensa felación que estaba recibiendo de la Yamanaka.

\- Ven... esta noche no hay necesidad de que te contengas- dijo Ino con una sonrisita apartándose del palpitante miembro del pelinegro, para acto seguido darle la espalda y empezar a caminar elegantemente hacia el sofá a la vez que se iba despojando sensualmente de sus ropas.

Desde su posición Sai vio como el hermoso yukata de la Yamanaka caía al suelo conforme andaba, para momentos después ver como se quitaba con elegancia su sostén dejándolo caer a lo lejos liberando así sus tersos pechos. Había una cosa que el pelinegro tenía que admitir, y era que Ino tenía un trasero magnifico. Apenas cubierto por un fino tanga negro, el hipnótico movimiento que hacia el culo de la Yamanaka al andar tenia embobado al anbu. Además podía apreciar su excitación viendo como por sus muslos caían abundantes flujos y como se escurrían por sus largas piernas, Sai podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse que su tanga estaba ya completamente mojado.

\- Vamos, no te quedes ahí de pie...te necesito- dijo Ino a la vez que se bajaba el tanga mostrándole sin ningún pudor su depilada flor y se ponía a cuatro patas sobre el sofá, lanzándole una mirada suplicante, los polvos que había aspirado habían desatado un incendio en ella que amenazaba con consumirla, lo necesitaba, ya.

Sin voluntad para negarse a su petición Sai se situó detrás de ella, restregando su miembro por su húmedo coño, lubricándolo con sus abundantes flujos y arrancándole tenues gemidos a la rubia. Para acto seguido penetrarla sin piedad de una fuerte estocada.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grito Ino con una expresión de placer en el rostro al sentir como el miembro del pelinegro la llenaba por completo.

La situación no podía ser de lo más candente en la sala de estar, mientras Sai montaba a Ino como una perra en celo, en el sofá de al lado Temari cabalgaba con furia como si de una hábil amazona se tratara el erecto miembro de Shikamaru, mientras este le lamia y chupaba sus rosados pezones haciéndola suspirar. Y en el otro sofá, Karui ya se había deshecho de sus bragas, y abierta de piernas y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás lanzaba alaridos de placer mientras Choji le comía el coño con devoción, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello del Akimichi y atrayendo su cabeza hacia su húmeda flor para que no se retirara.

Curioso por naturaleza, Sai no pudo evitar comparar el cuerpo de Ino con el de las demás. Fijándose bien en las tetas de Temari que se movían arriba y abajo mientras se empalaba en el duro miembro del Nara se dio cuenta de que esta y la Yamanaka tenían más o menos la misma talla de pechos, aunque a su parecer quizás los de Ino fueran un poco más grandes que los de Temari. Por contra los de Karui eran mas bien pequeños, dos pequeños montículos con dos amplios pezones oscuros coronandolos. Aparte de sus tetas, Sai también pudo apreciar sus partes más intimas sin impedimento alguno, Ino llevaba su concha bien depiladita, sin un solo pelo, tal y como le gustaba a ella. Por su parte, Temari llevaba su flor cubierta por un fino vello rubio que llevaba bien recortado, contrastando así con la de Karui, la cual su vagina estaba cubierta por un espeso vello pelirrojo.

\- Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh...Te... te está poniendo...aaaaaaahhh... caliente ver a las...aaaaaaahhhh...demás,¿Verdad?- le pregunto Ino con un susurro entre gemidos al pelinegro, al ver como estaba distraído con la vista fija en las otras parejas y sentir como aumentaba la fuerza de sus embestidas inconscientemente- Aaaaaahhhhhh...¿te excita?... oír sus gemidos...ver sus movimientos... aaaahhhhh... ¿te gusta, no es así?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- Ino... aaaaahhhhhh... yo no...- intento decir Sai muy sonrojado mientras sobaba las tetas de la Yamanaka y estimulaba sus pezones erectos con sus dedos.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!... si... no te detengas...¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!- escucharon que gritaba Karui cuando Choji la penetro de un fuerte empellón, para acto seguido fundirse ambos en un ardiente beso.

\- Aaaaaaahhhhh...a...a mí también- confeso Ino entre gemidos, lanzándole una mirada llena de complicidad.

Poco después de empezar su relación con Sai este le contó todo lo que había pasado por culpa de Raíz, y le confeso de cómo según el carecía de sentimientos. Le contó que su corazón estaba vació por dentro y que solo Ino formaba parte de él, aparte de eso, le dijo que no había nada de él que pudiera rescatar, que era un vaso vació sin ningún atractivo para ella. Llorando Ino le replico que no era verdad, que él si tenía sentimientos y emociones, tan solo tenía que volver a descubrirlos, y que ella le ayudaría en ello. Esa noche hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer, mientras Ino iba preguntándole que sentía, que le gustaba a medida que los gemidos y gritos de placer iban en aumento, demostrándole al pelinegro que no estaba tan vació de sentimientos y emociones como creía. A partir de ese día Ino fue ayudando al anbu a redescubrir las cosas, probando diferentes cosas que pudieran ayudar para romper el bloqueo que Danzou había logrado en sus acólitos mediante su brutal entrenamiento. Y hasta la fecha sus avances habían dado buen resultado, todavía quedaba un largo camino, pero hasta ahora gracias a la Yamanaka Sai había descubierto muchas cosas que le gustaban.

\- Aaaaaaaahhhhh... ¿Has visto...has visto como lleva de peludo el coño Karui?- pregunto Ino sonriendo maliciosamente con un susurro a su chico mientras miraba fijamente como el miembro de Choji se internaba una y otra vez, sin piedad, en el húmeda vagina de la negra- Que cerda... aaaaaaaahhhhhh... y era... era la que mas indignada estaba con este asunto y la que se hacia la más digna- le revelo, sintiendo como Sai se iba poniendo más caliente al oír sus palabras, aumentando inconscientemente la velocidad de sus embestidas- ¿Y Temari?...Mira...aaaaaaahhhhhhh... mira como mueve el culo, se nota que le gusta.

\- Aaaaaaaaahhhhh... Ino... te... te quiero- le susurro Sai al oído, a la vez que le mordisqueaba con dulzura el lóbulo de la oreja.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh... yo también te amo...kami...aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh... ¡Mas!- apenas pudo decir Ino entre gemido, ella estaba igual o más de caliente que Sai. Se sentía genial, eufórica, debido en parte a los polvos que había esnifado, y notaba como el placer se iba apoderando de su cuerpo.

Pronto las embestidas de Sai se hicieron frenéticas y los gemidos de ambos amantes pasaron a convertirse en auténticos aullidos de placer.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh...joder... como chilla la muy guarra"- pensó Temari cachonda al oír los gritos de la Yamanaka mientras sometía el miembro del Nara a una dura cabalgada. El "fuego" que había consumido la había puesto a cien. De pronto noto como Shikamaru posaba sus manos sobre sus nalgas, intentando marcarle un ritmo más lento para durar más, pero la rubia se deshizo rápidamente de ellas y le coloco las suyas sobre el pecho del Nara- A...aaaaaaahhhhh...aguanta- le espeto Temari, sin reducir el ritmo de sus caderas. Quizás no había sido buena idea calentarle la polla antes de hora a Shikamaru...

\- Te...Temari- gimió Shikamaru con una mueca de placer en el rostro.

\- Aaaaaaaahhhhhh...¿no... no querrás ser el... aaaaaaaaahhhhhh...el primero en acabar?- le pregunto Temari entre gemidos con una sonrisa en los labios viendo divertida la cara de apuro que hacia Shikamaru mientras trataba de resistir a aquella apasionada cabalgada. Creyendo tener el control la Sabaku se sentía poderosa y deseada, y pensando egoístamente en su propio placer aumento el ritmo de sus caderas, gimiendo y chillando sin pudor alguno, igualando sus gritos a los de la Yamanaka.

Por suerte para Shikamaru no tuvo que esperar mucho para que alguna de las otras dos parejas se corriera. Sai e Ino estaban completamente fuera de sí. Las embestidas del pelinegro habían alcanzado ya un nivel infernal, mientras que sus sudorosos cuerpos no podían parar de producir aullidos de placer, los cuales alcanzaron su punto culminante cuando Sai mordió suavemente el cuello de la Yamanaka a la vez que castigaba su erecto clítoris con una mano. Entonces Shikamaru pudo ver como Sai le daba una última embestida y como los cuerpos de ambos amantes empezaron a sufrir espasmos a la vez que sus caras sonrojadas y rotas de placer soltaban un grito desgarrador. Se estaban corriendo.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grito Ino muy sonrojada presa de un gran orgasmo, incapaz de controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo mientras sentía como la cálida semilla del pelinegro le inundaba abundantemente el coño y no parecía detenerse, había tanta...

\- ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhh...Ino!- grito Sai sintiendo como su semilla salía violentamente disparada desde sus hinchados testículos hacia el útero de la rubia, había estado dos semanas enteras sin eyacular y mediante un medicamento que le dio Ino sus pelotas habían estado producido una gran cantidad de semen- Ino... te quiero- apenas pudo decir con la respiración entrecortada desplomándose sobre la espalda de su hembra, mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento, recibiendo por respuesta un gemido de satisfacción de parte de la Yamanaka.

Con una sonrisa confiada, Shikamaru empezó a estimular con sus dedos los rosados pezones de la rubia, arrancándole candentes gemidos a la kunoichi de la arena. Ya no se sentía tan presionado como antes, ahora ya no sería el primero en acabar, lo cual era una suerte, pues dudaba mucho que pudiera aguantar mucho mas la apasionada cabalgata que le estaba sometiendo Temari, tan solo un poco mas y... De pronto se escucho un fuerte gemido de su amigo Choji y un poderoso chillido por parte de Karui.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!...joder...¡me corroooooo!- grito Karui con la cara desencajada del placer, rodeando al Akimichi con sus largas piernas impidiendo que se retirara y sintiendo como su hinchado miembro llenaba con su abundante semilla su cálida flor.

\- Aaaaaaaahhhhh... ¿qui-quien iba a decir que serias... aaaaaahhhhh... el ultimo?- le pregunto Temari divertida con las mejillas encendidas mientras se empalaba con fuerza en el duro pene de Shikamaru- Aaaahhhhh... ¿quieres correrte no es así?... yo... aaaaaaahhhhh... yo ta-también estoy a punto... aaaaaaahhhhhhh... no te contengas- le dijo, atrayendo la cabeza del Nara hacia sus dos generosos pechos- ¡Dámelo todo!.

Aliviado, Shikamaru se abandono completamente al placer, lamió con frenesí los erectos pezones de la rubia que se erguían desafiantes, llevándoselos a la boca y mordiéndolos suavemente, provocando que gritara del gusto, mientras que sus manos se posaron sobre las nalgas de su pareja y presionando la obligo a empalarse en su duro miembro hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Entonces la lleno.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grito fuertemente Temari, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía del poderoso orgasmo que estaba sufriendo a la vez que sentía como el hinchado miembro del Nara escupía con furia toda la semilla acumulada en su interior y oía los gemidos de placer de su dueño, que aun con sus pechos en la boca, se corría con una graciosa cara sonrojada llena de satisfacción.

Casi sin aliento, Temari se desplomo sobre el pecho del Nara tratando de recuperar algo de oxigeno. Se sentía llena, Shikamaru la había inundado por completo con su cálida semilla, y aun notaba satisfecha como palpitaba su pene en su interior. Se había sentido genial, cuando Ino les revelo todo este asunto nunca imagino que lo disfrutaría tanto, pero se había corrido como nunca, quizás fuese debido al "fuego" que había consumido, o por poder verse así de desinhibida, sin tener nada que ocultar delante de otras personas. No lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía es que se había sentido fabuloso.

Alzando un poco la cabeza vio como Ino y Sai estaban inmersos en un ardiente morreo, y en el otro sofá Karui pajeaba a Choji con ritmo firme. Aún con el miembro del Nara en su interior, alargo la mano y cogiendo uno de los cócteles que Ino había preparado le dio un buen trago para acto seguido pegar sus labios a los de Shikamaru y pasarle el estimulante liquido en un apasionado beso mientras volvía a mover lentamente sus caderas. La sala de estar del apartamento no tardo mucho en volver a llenarse de candentes gemidos, ya que después de todo, la noche tan solo acababa de empezar...

Ya casi amanecía, en apenas una hora los primeros rayos de sol inundarían Konoha con su cálida luz haciendo huir a las sombras de la noche. Dentro del apartamento del los Yamanaka un cansado Shikamaru observaba sentado en el sofá la escena que se desarrollaba delante suya. En el suelo de la sala de estar una sonrojada Ino se empalaba entre gemidos, una y otra vez, en el duro miembro de Sai, ambos se encontraban completamente abstraídos de todo cuanto les rodeaba. Mientras que en el otro sofá Karui y Choji totalmente desnudos dormían a pierna suelta, abrazados el uno con el otro, agotados por aquella apasionada noche. Al otro lado del pasillo, Shikamaru apenas podía escuchar el tenue rumor que hacia el agua de la ducha al caer mientras Temari se duchaba, la rubia le había dicho que quería quitarse el sudor de su cuerpo antes de descansar un poco. No habían parado de follar en toda la noche. Había sido increíble, y todavía les quedaban cinco días más. Cavilando el Nara se pregunto si sería capaz de resistir ese ritmo.

"Uff... menudo culo que tiene"- pensó Shikamaru mirando fijamente el trasero de Ino, admirando los hipnóticos movimientos que hacia arriba y abajo, entonces una idea perversa se le cruzo por la cabeza.

Levantándose cogió uno de los botes de gel lubricante de la mesita que Ino había comprado para la ocasión, y embadurnando sus dedos con el, le dedico una mirada maliciosa a Ino.

\- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh... kami... Sai... te quiero... aaaaahhhh... sigue... yo...¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh! ¿¡Pero que demon...!?- exclamo Ino al sentir como el frio dedo de Shikamaru jugaba trazando círculos sobre su entrada trasera.

\- Shhhh... relájate y sera mas fácil- respondió Shikamaru con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro- Tranquilo, a ella esto le gusta- añadió ante la mirada curiosa de Sai, y dicho esto último penetro con su dedo indice el rosado ano de la Yamanaka.

\- ¡Aaaaaaahhhh!... Eso... eso no es verdad...aaaaaahhhhh...yo... tu...maldito- apenas pudo decir Ino enrojecida mientras sentía como el travieso dedo de Shikamaru jugaba con su estrecha entrada, dilatándola.

\- ¿Es que acaso ahora ya no te gusta el sexo anal? ¿Además, no fuiste tú la que me dijiste que tenias la fantasía de hacerlo con dos hombres a la vez?- pregunto Shikamaru a la vez que conseguía introducir un segundo dedo en el culo de la Yamanaka.

\- Tu... tu... yo... aaaaaaahhhhh... imbécil- balbuceo Ino agachando la cabeza avergonzada y hundiéndola en el pecho de Sai a la vez que sentía como los lubricados y fríos dedos del Nara se fundían en su caliente recto.

Aunque sonara increíble Shikamaru había sido el primer chico con el que Ino Yamanaka tuvo sus primeras relaciones sexuales. Ocurrió cuando ambos tenían catorce años y Ino acababa de ascender a chunin. Por aquel entonces pasaban mucho tiempo juntos debido a sus misiones en el equipo 10 y no fue extraño que dos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas decidieran explorar juntos sus cuerpos. Shikamaru Nara desvirgo a Ino una calurosa tarde de verano en su casa cuando sus padres no estaban y durante unas cuantas semanas se dedicaron a explorar y disfrutar mutuamente probando una multitud de posturas diferentes, incluido el sexo anal. Durante esos días, Ino le contaba muchas de las cosas y tonterías que se le pasaban por la cabeza en esos momentos, incluidas sus fantasías mas intimas. Al final, como es lógico, lo terminaron dejando, eran demasiado incompatibles, Ino era demasiado explosiva y Shikamaru demasiado vago según ella. Terminaron su breve noviazgo en buenos términos y continuaron siendo muy buenos amigos como si nada hubiese pasado.

Cuando Ino empezó su relación con Sai le había dicho que Shikamaru aparte de ser inicialmente su compañero en el equipo 10 era un muy buen amigo, pero nunca le había contado lo "íntimos" que llegaron a ser. Tampoco le había contado sus más oscuras fantasías, por supuesto que eran muy activos en la cama y los dos habían hecho de todo, pero Ino temía que Sai, quien tenía problemas para comprender a la gente, malinterpretara las cosas tomando una fantasía por una realidad, y pusiera en peligro su relación.

\- I-Ino...aaaaaaahhhh... no... no pasa nada... quiero que disfrutes- dijo Sai con una cálida sonrisa, levantándole la barbilla y obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. Gracias a Ino el anbu había podido redescubrir sentimientos y sensaciones que jamás pensó que podría volver a sentir, por eso quería que ella fuera feliz a toda costa, sin importar el que, mientras ella fuera feliz el también lo sería- Yo... yo tan solo quiero que... aaaaaahhhhh... que seas feliz- le confesó mientras que con sus manos le abría las nalgas a la Yamanaka ofreciéndole su culo a Shikamaru y facilitándole las cosas.

\- Sai... yo... aaaaahhhhhh... ¡Te quiero! ¡te quiero! ¡te quiero!- estallo Ino con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos, dándole un espectacular beso con lengua al pelinegro. Lo amaba, definitivamente amaba a Sai con todo su corazón. El nunca la juzgaría por sus deseos y locas ideas, sin duda era el mejor hombre que pudiera tener.

\- Ya estas lista, no muevas tanto las caderas- dijo Shikamaru retirando sus dedos del culo de Ino y dándole una sonora nalgada, ver esa tierna escena entre los dos amantes enamorados había hecho que le entraran aún más ganas de partirle el culo a la rubia.

Echando gran parte del lubricante sobre su pene, lo fue acercando lentamente hacia el rosado ano de Ino, quien abierta de nalgas por las manos de Sai se ofrecía como una delicada y tentadora flor. Y tanteando con su glande aquel dulce manjar la penetro excitado.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!...kami... está entrando...aaaaaaahhhhhh- gimió Ino al sentir como el miembro del Nara avanzaba, lento pero impasible, por su estrecho recto- ¡Está entrando toda!- exclamo sonrojada.

\- Parece...parece que ya estás bien, ahora vamos a empezar a movernos, ¿no Sai?- pregunto Shikamaru sonrojado al anbu pasado un tiempo para que el culo de Ino se acostumbrara a su miembro invasor- Y quiero que chilles como la guarra que eres- le susurro al oído de la Yamanaka, a la vez que ambos chicos empezaban a moverse con lentitud.

Y chillo, vaya que sí chillo. Al principio empezaron a moverse lentamente, con parsimonia y suavidad pero pasados unos minutos los movimientos fueron aumentaron paulatinamente de velocidad hasta alcanzar un ritmo vertiginoso. Penetrada por sus dos agujeros por los miembros de los dos hombres de su vida Ino sintió como su cuerpo se derretía entre los calientes cuerpos de los dos machos que la follaban sin misericordia. Nunca se había sentido tan llena, tan completa. Notaba como los dos pollas que tenia dentro se rozaban a través de sus entrañas provocando que chillara de placer a cada roce.

\- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh... joder... me muero... aaaaaaaahhhhh... me vais a matar- apenas pudo decir Ino entre gemidos y gritos de placer, el miembro del pelinegro se sentía fenomenal en su coño y las caricias que recibía del lubricado miembro del Nara en su sensible recto eran una gozada.

Ino se encontraba acelerada, agitada, con su respiración entrecortada y casi sin poder para de jadear de placer. La situación era demasiado morbosa para ella, no solo estaba siendo follada por el amor de su vida y sodomizada por uno de sus mejores amigos, sino que además estaba cumpliendo una de sus fantasías mas calientes y pervertidas. No podía, por mucho que lo intentaba no podía mantener la compostura, se deshacía de placer entre aquellos dos cuerpos. Babeando, se sentía como un pedazo de carne que poco mas podía hacer que gemir y gritar de gozo a cada embestida como una vulgar perra en celo. Y sentirse así la ponía mas cachonda aún, pronto empezó a notar que su cuerpo se sobrecargaba y que un gran fuego amenazaba con consumirla, y lo peor es que se acercaba rápidamente. Y no era la única, los dos chicos también tenían que hacer esfuerzos por aguantar un poco más ese morboso momento.

\- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh... kami...viene...ya viene...aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh... ¡Sai te amo!- grito Ino pegando sus labios a los del anbu, uniéndose en un húmedo beso con lengua, mientras sentía como el endurecido miembro de su chico se tensaba para, segundos después, eyacular violentamente en su interior siendo el detonante para que ella alcanzara la tan ansiada cumbre del placer.

\- ¡Aaaaahhhhh...joder... como aprieta...aaaaahhhhh... mierda!...¡Me corro!...¡Me corro en tu culo cerdaaaaaaa!- grito Shikamaru al sentir como el ano de la Yamanaka se estrechaba por el gran orgasmo que estaba sufriendo su dueña, y tirándole del pelo la obligo a interrumpir su beso con Sai mientras su leche salía disparada llenándole el recto a la ojiazul.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grito Ino a pleno pulmón a causa del demoledor orgasmo que recorría su cuerpo, sintiendo como los dos chicos la llenaban con su cálida semilla por sus dos agujeros.

"Definitivamente tiene un buen culo"- fue lo único que pudo pensar Shikamaru quien con una sonrisa en los labios cayo rendido al suelo, observando como del ano de la Yamanaka caía un abundante reguero de su propio semen.

Ino se había derrumbado sobre el pecho de Sai, aquel ultimo orgasmo los había devastado por completo y ahora, con los ojos cerrados, dormían como dos angelitos. Mirándolos fijamente, Shikamaru pudo asegurar sin temor a equivocarse que ambos lo habían disfrutado con creces, se les notaba en sus caras llenas de satisfacción y felicidad. Y también pudo asegurar que ambos se amaban con locura, no hacía falta ser un genio para poder verlo con claridad.

\- ¿Bueno, nos vamos a la cama o quieres seguir dándole a ella por el culo?- pregunto Temari, cubierta con una sola toalla alrededor de su cuello y con el pelo mojado desde la puerta del pasillo.

\- Esto... Temari- balbuceo Shikamaru con miedo al darse cuenta de que la rubia lo había visto todo.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Sé que han sido dos semanas muy duras para ti y que necesitas cierto... desahogo, y después de todo esa cerda tiene un buen culo. Pero no olvides porque estamos aquí, es un desperdicio que malgastes tu semilla en un agujero equivocado con la mujer equivocada donde lo máximo que ara será acabar en el retrete, ¿no?- le recordó Temari y acercándose al Nara le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla ante lo cual Shikamaru tan solo pudo asentir silenciosamente- Vámonos a la cama, necesitaras reponer fuerzas para mañana ya que te garantizo que pienso dejarte seco por completo... ¡Ah! Y recuerda lavarte la polla antes de acostarte, nunca se sabe lo que se puede pillar al follar a perras ajenas.

* * *

El timbre sonó con fuerza en el apartamento, y Ino Yamanaka, desnuda, tal y como vino al mundo, fue a abrir la puerta. Ni siquiera se le paso por la cabeza cubrirse con prenda alguna, tales cosas habían perdido el sentido para ella en el estado en el que se encontraba.

\- ¡Ah, Ino! Aquí te traigo la comida de hoy- exclamo Yoshino Nara, la madre de Shikamaru, entregándole unas bolsas a la rubia cuando abrió la puerta. Las madres del equipo 10 iban pasando cada día por el apartamento dejándoles comida o cualquier cosa que ellos pudieran llegar a necesitar para cumplir con las leyes de sus clanes.

\- Muchas gra-gracias, Yoshino- balbuceo Ino con la mente embotada, apenas podía pensar con claridad. Después de dos días de absoluto desenfreno el cuerpo de la Yamanaka era todo un revoltijo de hormonas, afrodisíacos, drogas y alcohol.

\- ¿Y cómo te lo estas pasando cariño? ¿Estás disfrutado?- pregunto maliciosamente Yoshino y sin previo aviso penetro con su dedo corazón la delicada vulva de la rubia- Mmm... parece que ese chico pálido ha estado llenándote con una gran cantidad de su semilla.

\- Aaaaaahhhhh... si... una gran cantidad- repitió Ino con las mejillas encendidas y la mirada perdida, separando un poco sus piernas.

\- Eso está bien, recuerda que si necesitáis cualquier cosa tan solo tenéis que decírnoslo- dijo Yoshino acariciándole cariñosamente la mejilla con la mirada fija en los pezones de la Yamanaka- Vosotras tan solo tenéis que pensar en disfrutar del momento.

\- Aaaaahhhhh...si- apenas pudo decir Ino, casi se le doblaban las piernas, la Nara acababa de introducir otro dedo y su coño estaba humedeciéndose a marchas forzadas.

\- Así me gusta, bueno os dejo a lo vuestro que todavía me quedan algunos recados que hacer- resolvió Yoshino retirando de golpe sus dedos del interior de la ojiazul provocando que esta profiriera un lastimero gemido- Y no olvidéis parar para comer de cuando en cuando, una buena alimentación siempre es importante- añadió con una sonrisa antes de marcharse, lamiendo uno de sus dedos empapados por los flujos de la rubia. Esa conversación había desenterrado ardientes recuerdos en ella, concretamente los que vivió durante toda una semana nueve meses antes de que naciera Shikamaru...

Cerrando la puerta detrás de si y con la mente hecha un lio por lo que acababa de pasar, Ino dejo las bolsas de comida que le había dado en la cocina. En ese momento Shikamaru y Temari se hallaban profundamente dormidos en una de las habitaciones y Sai se encontraba duchándose en uno de los baños. En el suelo de la sala de estar Choji y Karui fornicaban apasionadamente cuando Ino entro en la habitación.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! ¡Joder! ¡Me corro!- grito Karui con los ojos en blanco mientras que un poderoso orgasmo sacudía su cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

\- Aaaaaahhhh... ¡Karui!- gimió Choji eyaculando dentro de la negra para acto seguido retirar su miembro de su interior y caer sentado en el suelo, agotado.

"Eso... eso no está bien... el equipo 10... el equipo 10 no se da por vencido tan fácilmente"- pensó Ino mirando como el Akimichi con su miembro semierecto y con la respiración entrecortada luchaba por recuperar un poco de aire.

\- A... a estado fantástico... Karui yo...¡Aahh... Ino que demon!- exclamo Choji abriendo mucho los ojos cuando de repente su compañera de equipo tomo suavemente su miembro con sus finas manos.

\- Seguro que todavía puedes continuar un poco más, Choji-kun. Venga muéstrame de lo que eres capaz- le dijo sensualmente Ino mirándole fijamente a los ojos con una mirada cargada de lujuria, para a continuación acercar sus carnosos labios a la glande del pelirrojo y darle un húmedo beso.

\- ¡Aaaaahhhh... I-Ino!- gimió Choji al sentir como los suaves labios de la rubia le envolvían el capullo y con su lengua le limpiaba los rastros de la corrida anterior.

Pronto el miembro de Choji no tardo en endurecerse rápidamente dentro de la húmeda boca de la Yamanaka, recuperando su vigor anterior. Ino se lo estaba trabajando a conciencia. Lo iba besando por toda su extensión y recorriendo el camino inverso con la lengua, para acto seguido introducirse aquel pedazo de carne caliente en su boca hasta la garganta, jugando con su lengua, provocando que el Akimichi viera las estrellas. Más de una vez, cuando era un gennin, Choji había fantaseado con el espectacular cuerpo de Ino mientras se masturbaba por las noches, y ahora tenerla así, tan entregada, con su polla en la boca haciéndole aquella mamada tan espectacular era sencillamente una pasada.

\- ¡Aaaahhhh! Mierda...¡Ino me voy a corr...!- intento avisar Choji a punto de descargar su leche en la dulce boquita de la rubia, cuando de pronto esta se retiro sin previo aviso, dejando el palpitante miembro del Akimichi cubierto de saliva.

\- No, no, no... recuerda que tienes que plantar tu semillita en Karui- le susurro suavemente Ino, sosteniendo en su mano el pene de Choji y con la otra acariciando el torso del chico, controlando su respiración y procurando que no se corriera, pero tampoco que menguara su excitación- Ella te está esperando- dijo ladeando la cabeza hacia Karui, quien los observaba con curiosidad- Demuestra de lo que eres capaz.

\- Si- apenas pudo decir Choji demasiado cachondo para negarse, avanzando hacia su pareja con la mirada perdida en el peludo coño pelirrojo de Karui.

\- ¡Espera un momento! Te veías muy a gusto con tu polla metida en su boca acaso crees que yo...¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!- gimió Karui cuando el Akimichi le abrió las piernas y la penetro de una fuerte estocada- Aaaaaaahhhhhh... no... no creas que se... aaaaaaaahhhhhh... se me olvida- apenas pudo decir la negra antes de que Choji la acallara con un profundo beso con lengua- ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!¡Como... como te atrevas a parar te mato gordo cabrón!

\- Karui-chan, no pasa nada, tan solo quería daros una pequeña ayudita, quiero que seáis felices, de verdad- le dijo Ino respetuosamente a la sonrojada pelirroja acariciándole suavemente la frente- Mira, tomate esto, te prometo que te sentirás mejor, mucho mejor- le susurro acercándole una pajita cortada y una pequeña tarjeta con "fuego".

Karui miro con desconfianza la pequeña tarjeta repleta de "fuego" primero, y a la Yamanka después. Era obvio que Ino no quería hacerles mal alguno, y con eso al parecer quería limar cualquier aspereza que entre ellas dos hubiesen podido tener. No queriendo quedar como una borde o que pareciera que rechazaba su amistad, la pelirroja tomo la pajita cortada con una sonrisa nerviosa y llevándosela a la nariz esnifo de una inspiración todo el "fuego" de la tarjeta.

Los efectos del potente afrodisíaco le golpearon con fuerza de inmediato, su piel le pareció arder, sus pupilas se dilataron y la polla del Akimichi en su interior se sentía más placentera que nunca. En segundos se encontraba babeando, con la mirada perdida y sin poder parar de gemir y gritar ante las embestidas del pelirrojo mientras le arañaba la espalda con fuerza dejándole su marca.

"Al final si que era verdad que nunca había tomado fuego, le debo una copa a Temari"- pensó Ino divertida contemplando la escena y viendo lo patética que parecía en ese momento la negra. Ella también había pasado por eso, la primera vez que tomo ese potente afrodisíaco fue cuando tenía trece años. Se lo había robado a su madre del bolso y lo había tomado en su habitación. A partir de ahí no recordaba nada más, Asuma-sensei la encontró medio desnuda en un parque por la noche y la llevo a casa, realmente tuvo suerte de que no le pasara nada grave y no se cruzara con ningún pervertido, nunca se lo contaron a sus padres. Al día siguiente le hecho la charla sobre lo peligrosas que podían ser esas sustancias y que su uso solo estaba habilitado para misiones de infiltración. La rubia se hizo la arrepentida y nunca volvieron a hablar del tema, pero en su fuero interno estaba segura de que su difunto maestro se había matado a pajas al ver su virginal cuerpo pidiéndole sexo.

Entonces mientras miraba a la tórrida pareja una perversa idea ilumino la mente de la Yamanaka. Recogiendo su tanga negro del lugar donde se lo había quitado hacia dos días atrás, se lo acerco a la nariz e inspiro fuertemente, luego sonrió, y con esa sonrisa maliciosa se acerco sigilosamente por detrás al Akimichi.

\- Aaaaaaahhhhh... tu... tu vagina me la esta apretando...aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... me la esta apretando mucho, Karui-chan- gemía Choji muy sonrojado a su drogada pareja- Eres fantástica, eres...- decía cuando una tela negra tapo su visión y su rostro- Esto es, esto es...

\- Shhhhhhhh... inspira con fuerza "Choji-kun"...ese es mi olor... eso es, eso es, así muy bien... respíralo bien...¿te gusta mi olor, "Choji-kun"?- pregunto Ino maliciosa presionando su tanga contra el rostro del Akimichi a la vez que pegaba sus generosos pechos en su espalda.

Choji apenas pudo contestar, estaba demasiado excitado para hacerlo, sentía como su miembro era constreñido por la apretada vagina de Karui y como el olor de la Yamanaka lo embriagaba nublando su mente y como sus erectos pezones se clavaban en su espalda. Lo que sí que noto Ino fue que su respiración se volvió mucho más acelerada y como sus embestidas aumentaron de ritmo haciéndose más violentas. Sosteniendo con su delicada mano los hinchados testículos del Akimichi, empezó a lamer y a mordisquear con suavidad el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja del pelirrojo.

\- Eso es, no te detengas "Choji-kun"...¡Qué fuerza!... me estoy mojando toda por ti- le susurro Ino lujuriosamente al oído- ¡Más duro! ¡Sigue! ¡"Dame" más duro!- le grito- ¡Mira como de hinchadas tienes las pelotas!... Fui muy injusta prohibiéndote masturbarte durante dos semanas... pero ahora quiero que lo sueltes todo bien adentro- le susurro masajeándole sus testículos-¡Uff, que caliente me has puesto!.

La reacción del Akimichi ante aquellas eróticas palabras no se hizo esperar. Sus movimientos se volvieron frenéticos, penetrando a Karui como si de un toro enfurecido se tratase, provocando que esta no párese de soltar candentes gemidos. Mirando despectivamente a Karui, Ino sonrió maliciosamente. Ella sabía que hoy era el día más fértil de la negra y en el que seguramente quedaría embarazada, si no lo estaba ya.

"Cuando te preño él estaba pensando en mi"- pensó Ino diabólicamente a la vez que le mordía suavemente el cuello del excitado Akimichi- ¡Córrete bien fuerte... "Choji-kun"!- le animo apretándole levemente los huevos- ¡"Embarázame"..."Choji-kun"!.

Eso fue lo máximo que Choji pudo resistir, dando una última y fuerte estocada, los cuerpos de ambos shinobis se estremecieron de placer, convirtiéndose los gemidos de Karui en auténticos aullidos cuando el Akimichi la lleno por completo con su espesa semilla caliente.

-¡Mmmmmmmpppppppppppppppfffffffffffffffffff!- berreo Choji de puro gusto como si de un animal se tratase, cuando eyaculo violentamente, como un volcán en erupción, en el estrecho y húmedo coño de la pelirroja, grito que fue acallado en gran medida por la intima prenda de la Yamanaka que le cubría el rostro.

\- Bien hecho... así me gusta, estas hecho todo un semental "Choji-kun"- le susurro Ino acariciándole suavemente el pelo.

El orgasmo había asolado a la cándida pareja por completo. El Akimichi se había desplomado sobre la negra completamente agotado, aún con el tanga de Ino cubriéndole la cara, lo que le confería un aspecto ridículamente divertido. Por su parte, la drogada y apenas consciente Karui, iba soltando gemiditos a cada roce con su piel, tratando de besar torpemente al pelirrojo a través de la prenda sin conseguirlo. Ambos se veían realmente patéticos.

"Hoy le acabo de darle la mejor corrida de su vida... dudo mucho que tú puedas superarlo en toda tu vida puta borde"- pensó Ino con satisfacción, Choji jamás olvidaría tan placentera experiencia, y eso la excitaba tremendamente.

Saliendo de la ducha, Sai cogió una toalla y empezó a secarse lentamente. Hacía poco había oído un brutal berrido del compañero gordo de Ino para acto seguido hacerse el silencio. Ahora los ruidos que le llegaban eran de la habitación donde dormían Shikamaru y Temari. Al parecer ya se habían despertado, y por los sonidos que le llegaban, lo habían hecho con muy buen humor. De pronto, sin esperarlo, entro Ino en el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

\- Ino... ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Sai cuando la Yamanaka le quito de un tirón la toalla y de un empujón le obligo a sentarse sobre la taza del váter.

\- Yoshino nos ha traído la comida de hoy... seguramente este muy buena... ella cocina bien- respondió Ino con la mirada perdida- Esa foca y esa tarada que tiene como novia me han puesto muy cachonda, Sai- confeso sonrojada sentándose en el regazo del pelinegro, parecía casi tímida- Necesito que me cojas como la cerda que soy... por favor- le suplico sensualmente lamiendole la cara. Sai tan solo tenía una respuesta para tal petición.

* * *

El sol empezaba a decaer lentamente llenando la villa de Konoha de tonos rojizos y anaranjados. Era la tarde del cuarto día que el equipo InoShikaCho llevaba en el apartamento cumpliendo con las normas de sus clanes y el desenfreno y los excesos se habían hecho dueños del lugar. En ese momento el equipo diez se hallaba reunido al completo en la sala de estar. Temari y Ino se encontraban sentadas en el sofá, abiertas de piernas y inmersas en un largo morreo mientras que en el suelo Sai lamia con maestría el coño de la hermana del Kazekage a la vez que la Yamanaka masturbaba el excitado pene de su chico con su pie. Al otro lado de la habitación, en el suelo, Karui se empalaba en el miembro del Akimichi a la vez que Shikamaru la penetraba por su culo.

La kunoichi de la Nube se había vuelto más "relajada" desde que Ino le diera a probar "fuego", desde entonces se la veía mucho mas desinhibida, bebía los cócteles de Ino con más frecuencia y ya no le hacía ascos a consumir un poco de "fuego" de tanto en tanto. Es más, ella misma se había prestado a hacer cosas que antes le hubiesen parecido impensables. Cuando Shikamaru le pidió a su amigo Choji poder catar el culo de su novia a este le excito la idea de compartir a la persona que más amaba con su mejor amigo, y cuando se lo pidió con un poco de miedo a la pelirroja, la cual en el pasado la sola mención de tal disparatada idea hubiese valido que lo moliera a palos y le hubiese acarreado un cabreo que le hubiese durado toda una semana entera, la negra simplemente se limito a darle un húmedo y prologado beso con lengua.

\- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh... joder... que gusto...¡Si que lo tienes bien entrenado!- gimió Temari con sus dedos enterrados en el pelo de Sai, atrayéndolo hacia su mojada vagina.

\- ¡Hum! A... a tenido una buena maestra- respondió Ino halagada volviendo a unir sus labios con los de la kunoichi de la arena, a la vez que con su mano se masturbaba con suavidad su delicada vulva y con su pie presionaba el palpitante miembro del pelinegro y lo pajeaba lentamente.

La lengua de la Yamanaka luchaba, forcejeaba, se enroscaba, conquistaba y se dejaba conquistar por la de Temari quien no le hacia ascos a un buen beso. Hacia mucho tiempo que Ino había descubierto su verdadera sexualidad, era bisexual, y ahora lo estaba disfrutado al máximo. Lo descubrió cuando era pequeña, por aquel entonces frecuentemente solía quedarse a dormir en casa de Sakura o Sakura en su casa, y cuando se bañaron juntas por primera vez, la Yamanaka, embobada, no fue capaz de apartar la vista del lindo cuerpo desnudo de su amiga. Por suerte para ella, Sakura atribuyo el rubor de sus mejillas a la temperatura del agua. Esa noche mientras dormían juntas en la cama de la pelirrosa, Ino tuvo un sueño erótico donde la Haruno estaba involucrada. Cuando despertó bien temprano a la mañana siguiente no tardo en darse cuenta que para su vergüenza tenía sus braguitas empapadas. Entonces lo supo, supo que el cuerpo de las niñas le atraía igual que el de los niños. Todavía hoy, se acordaba de aquel ardiente sueño, esa era otra de sus fantasías reprimidas, pero esta estaba segura que algún día la haría realidad. Algún día se follaría a Sakura Haruno. Primero la desinhibiría con alcohol y dulces palabras, luego la llevaría a su apartamento, y una vez allí, con o sin Sai, le daría la mejor follada que Sakura hubiese tenido jamás en su vida.

\- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh... parece que... aaaaaaaahhhhhh... que a Karui le está gustando tener la polla de tu chico metida en su culo- comento la Yamanaka entre beso y beso ladeando la cabeza hacia la negra cuyos jadeos de placer se iban acrecentando por las embestidas que le proporcionaban el Akimichi y el Nara.

\- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... que lo disfrute... si ella... aaaaaaahhhhhhh...¡joder, que lengua tiene tu novio!...si Karui quiere que la sodomicen como una vulgar perra allá ella- replico Temari entre gemidos.

\- Mmm...¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso tu nunca lo has hecho por detrás?- pregunto Ino curiosa a la vez que le besaba su cuello y le pellizcaba con suavidad uno de sus erectos y rosados pezones.

\- Jajajaja... ya tengo suficientes problemas encima como para que encima Shikamaru me dé por el culo, literalmente- rio Temari divertida- Aaaaaahhhhh... pa... para un momento Sai, necesito un trago- dijo Temari sonrojada, apartando al pelinegro de su entrepierna, el cual tenía la cara empapada de sus abundantes flujos, y levantándose para coger un vaso de la mesita.

Entonces de improviso, sin que Temari se lo esperara, Ino se arrodillo en el suelo y sujetándola por las nalgas y atrayéndola hacia sí, pego su boca al empapado coño de la Sabaku.

\- ¡Aaaaaaahhhhh!... Ino que estas hacie... ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!- gimió entrecortadamente una sorprendida Temari con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Ino le estaba comiendo el coño de una forma impecable. Lamia y mordía con suavidad y dulzura sus labios mayores, paseando su lengua por los menores y penetrándola con ella su cálida hendidura, saboreando con gusto los abundantes flujos que destilaba. Para a continuación, buscar y encontrar aquel pequeño botón palpitante de la rubia, envolverlo con sus carnosos labios y succionándolo a la vez que lo acariciaba con su traviesa lengua haciendo ver el paraíso a la Sabaku. Temari apenas podía mantenerse de pie, sus piernas le temblaban violentamente y tenía que sujetarse torpemente apoyando sus manos en la cabeza de la Yamanaka para no caerse, a la vez que se afanaba por reprimir los candentes aullidos de placer que propugnaban por salir de su boca.

\- ¿No te había dicho que Sai había tenido una buena maestra?- pregunto Ino con su cara empapada de flujos mirándola fijamente a los ojos a una sonrojada Temari, y con una sonrisa zorruna añadió- Sai, cariño, hazme el favor y pétale el culo a esta cabrona.

\- Como ordenes- obedeció Sai levantándose y poniéndose detrás de la rubia.

\- ¡¿Qué?!...No... Sai espera un moment...¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!- intento decir Temari cuando Ino volvió a pegar su boca a su hinchado clítoris.

Dirigiéndose a la mesita, Sai cogió uno de los botes de lubricante que había encima, en esta ocasión escogió el de "sabor a melocotón", y echando abundantemente su contenido en su mano la acerco al culo de la rubia. Ino le ayudo abriéndole las nalgas de Temari con sus manos para que su ano fuera más accesible. Cuando la Sabaku sintió el frio lubricante en el exterior de su ano dio un respingo, pero poco más pudo hacer, Ino la tenia bien sujeta, no se le escaparía.

Sin perder el tiempo, Sai empezó a lubricar aquel apetecible culo lentamente, con suavidad, tal y como le había enseñado la Yamanaka tiempo atrás. Primero tanteo superficialmente con sus dedos el prieto ano de la rubia, tomándose su tiempo, para luego, cuando considero oportuno introducir casi con timidez un primer dedo en su interior. El anbu noto como Temari se agitaba, pero con la forma en que Ino le estaba comiendo el coño no tenía nada que hacer. Empezó a introducirlo y retirarlo con lentitud, notando como las carnosas paredes del recto de la rubia aprisionaban su dedo. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, suave, sin forzar más que lo justo, y cuando noto que estaba preparada introdujo un segundo dedo, repitiendo el proceso anterior, dándole el tiempo que fuera necesario a su recto para que se adaptara al invasor, provocándole unas placenteras sensaciones a Temari que ella nunca hubiese creído posibles. Tras varios minutos, cuando finalmente Sai vio que el ano de Temari estaba suficientemente relajado y lubricado le lanzo una mirada interrogativa a Ino.

\- Temari, un chico que no es tu novio va a desvirgarte el culito y una chica te va a dar la mejor comida de coño de tu vida- le dijo Ino perversamente- Adelante Sai, disfruta todo lo que puedas mi amor- le apremio animándole a penetrar a la novia de su amigo, a la vez que ella volvía a besar con cariño los muslos de su "presa" para a continuación volver enterrar su cabeza en la entrepierna de la Sabaku, haciendo imposible que pudiera orquestar queja alguna.

Habiendo recibido la autorización de la Yamanaka, Sai embadurno su pene con los restos del lubricante que le quedaba en las manos, y a continuación lo acerco al culo de Temari la cual, con Ino abriéndole las nalgas, tenía su apetecible ano a la vista bien expuesto. Colocando su glande sobre aquella dilatada entrada, Sai la penetro.

\- ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh!... kami... kami... aaaaaaaahhhhhh... esta...¡Está entrando!¡Está... no... no se detiene!-grito Temari agitada sintiendo como el miembro de Sai le invadía el recto lentamente, sin detenerse.

No le había dolido, Sai se había encargado de lubricarla y dilatar su entrada a conciencia. Sin embargo era una sensación algo extraña. Sabiendo el pelinegro que debía de esperar hasta que el culo de la rubia se adaptara a su pene empezó a mordisquearle el cuello, en los puntos en los que Ino le había dicho que eran placenteros para las mujeres. Aunque pareciera mentira el problema para Temari no era la polla de Sai en su trasero, el problema era la lengua de Ino que la estaba matando del gusto.

¿Dónde demonios había aprendido la Yamanaka a usar así la lengua?. No podía gemir, no debía hacerlo. Ella siempre había sido la seria y diligente, tanto con sus hermanos como para la aldea, era la que nunca perdía el control. Tenía que resistir. Que una mujer le diera tanto placer no era lo correcto, no podía serlo. Entonces, de pronto, Ino la miro a los ojos con una mirada cargada de vicio y perversión que destrozo por completo la débil defensa mental que Temari intentaba mantener, esa mirada era tan obscena que hizo enrojecer aún más a la rubia. Parecía violar su alma con su ojos y prometerle alcanzar el más puro éxtasis. Su mente se quebró, no pudo más. A la mierda la seriedad, la diligencia y el que pensarían los demás. A la mierda con todo ello. El placer que aquella diosa y su novio le estaban dando y el cual sentía que se expandía por todo su cuerpo era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. Sintiendo como si se librara de una pesada losa, abrió bien la boca, dejando al fin de reprimir los sonidos que hasta ese momento se había afanado torpemente en encarcelar, y empezó a aullar sonoramente de puro gozo, sin importarle quien la escuchara.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!... ¡que gusto!...¡increíble!...¡Esto es...aaaaaaaahhhhhh...increíble!...¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!- gemía ya sin pudor Temari atrayendo con sus manos la cabeza de la Yamanaka animándole a continuar.

Para Ino, los gemidos, jadeos y gritos que profería la rubia eran como música para sus oídos, una erótica melodía que no se cansaba de escuchar. Y cuando Sai empezó a moverse, al principio lentamente, despacio, pero luego hacerlo con más ímpetu, Temari no pudo evitar que sus gemidos se escucharan estruendosamente por todo el apartamento.

\- ¡Hey Shikamaru! ¡Parece que a tu novia nunca le han comido el coño como es debido!- le grito Ino burlonamente al Nara a la vez que introducía dos de sus dedos en la húmeda flor de la Sabaku y castigaba su clítoris con su pulgar, provocando que esta arqueara la espalda de placer- ¡Y como está disfrutando de que Sai le dé por el culo!¡Mira como se retuerce del gusto!- le pico diabólicamente la Yamanaka.

\- ¡Ca-callate!- le espeto Shikamaru picado por la pulla de la ojiazul, aumentando inconscientemente el ritmo de la embestidas que le proporcionaba a Karui. Ino no tardo en volver a sonreír cuando oyó como la negra empezaba a chillar más alto por el aumento de las fuertes estocadas del Nara, volviendo rápidamente a concentrarse con una fanática dedicación en su cometido.

Temari estaba a punto de caramelo, tenía el corazón acelerado y apenas podía parar de gemir. Notaba como el miembro de Sai se sentía increíblemente placentero en su culo, con la ternura que le imprimía en sus embestidas y la lubricación que llevaba, la Sabaku nunca se hubiese imaginado que se sentiría tan bien por ese lugar. Por su lado, Ino la estaba llevando al cielo, era increíble, era como si la Yamanaka supiera cuales eran todos sus puntos más sensibles. Sabía perfectamente donde y cuando debía presionar con su lengua y sus dedos para hacerla gozar. Era ya imparable, el fuego que le habían provocado esos dos se propagaba rápidamente e iba a consumirla. Presintiendo lo que le iba a ocurrir a la rubia Ino le lanzo una mirada llena de complicidad y segundos después aumento la intensidad de sus caricias y centro su juguetona lengua en el erecto clítoris de Temari.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!...¡Me muero!...¡Kami!...¡Yo... me... aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh... me muero!...¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!- gritaba Temari con la cara desfigurada por el placer.

\- Aaaaaahhhh... Temari-chan... voy a ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!- chillo Sai, siéndole imposible retrasar su corrida al estrecharse el ano de Temari entorno a su polla, constriñéndola con fuerza debido a los estremecimientos de placer que recorrían el cuerpo de la rubia.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grito atronadoramente Temari presa de un brutal orgasmo al sentir como la cálida semilla del pelinegro le inundaba el recto a la vez que empapaba con sus flujos la cara de la Yamanaka la cual los lamia con devoción, intentando no dejar escapar ni una gota, para acto seguido pegar sus labios al palpitante clítoris de la rubia y forzarla a un segundo orgasmo- ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh!... No... Ino detente... me vas... me vas a mat...¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- volvió a gritar entre violentas convulsiones cuando el placer atravesó su deshecho cuerpo como un rayo recorriéndole la columna vertebral.

Sai siguió embistiendo su culo, una, dos, tres veces más, asegurándose con cara de alivio de haber descargado toda su carga y quedándose profundamente satisfecho. Luego, despacio retiro su miembro del ano de la rubia, dejando un abundante reguero de su semilla saliendo de él. Entonces Temari trastabillo. Sus temblorosas piernas no la sostenían y sin nada que la mantuviera de pie tropezó y cayó torpemente al suelo apoyando su espalda en el sofá mientras que con la respiración entrecortada intentaba recobrar el aliento. Delante de ella, de pie, Ino se relamía los labios saboreando los restos del néctar de la Sabaku cuando Sai acudió a su encuentro y ambos se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso con lengua, para después de unos segundos eternos separarse y lanzándole una mirada rápida a la deshecha rubia, susurrarle con una risita al oído del pelinegro.

Obedeciendo Sai se arrodillo enfrente Temari y sin que esta se lo esperara le sujeto un pie con las manos y empezó a lamerlo suavemente con su lengua. Primero sus dedos, metiéndoselos uno a uno en su boca, succionándolos, para luego continuar por la planta recorriéndola con su lengua, provocándole a la aturdida Temari una reconfortante sensación de calidez y bienestar. Segundos después, pasada la sorpresa inicial la Sabaku alzo levanto su mirada del pelinegro y sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos del color del cielo de la Yamanaka, los cuales la observaba con una mirada llena de ternura. Sentada desnuda en el suelo como estaba por un momento a Temari le pareció que Ino era la reencarnación de una verdadera diosa hecha carne. Con su hermoso cuerpo desnudo y con aquella mirada penetrante, la Yamanaka se veía deslumbrante, fuerte y poderosa. Con aquella sonrisa divertida en su rostro la cual en parte parecía preguntarle a la Sabaku si había disfrutado y en parte le prometía más, mucho más, Temari no pudo mas que sentirse sobrecogida ante su presencia.

\- Aaaaahhhh... le...¿le enseñaras a Shikamaru...a... a usar la lengua... tan bien... como tú?- pregunto Temari casi con timidez aún con la respiración acelerada.

\- ¿Y dejar a tan bella flor únicamente para ese vago?- pregunto Ino sádicamente poniéndose a la altura de la rubia y robándole un húmedo beso, la cual no tardo en corresponder dejándose llevar por placenteras sensaciones que esa diosa de ojos celeste le otorgaba.

* * *

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y dos figuras femeninas entraron sigilosamente en el apartamento del clan Yamanaka. Atravesaron rápidamente el corredor y entraron en la sala de estar encontrándose una escena dantesca. Hacían ya seis días desde que el equipo 10 y sus parejas entraran en aquel apartamento y el desenfreno y el desfase ocurrido en aquella estancia era evidente. Completamente desnudos y desparramados por el suelo y los sofás, el equipo InoShikaCho y sus parejas dormían profundamente, completamente reventados físicamente como consecuencia de casi toda una semana de absoluto desenfreno sin control. Vasos volcados y medio llenos, abundantes restos de "fuego" sobre la mesita, y pastillas de hormonas para el embarazo dispersas por el suelo eran la prueba de tal desfase.

\- Mmm... parece que se lo han pasado bien- dijo la mujer rubia observando la placida respiración de los cuerpos desnudos de los exgenins.

\- ¿Bien?... ¿Has visto la cara de felicidad que tiene tu hija?- le pregunto Yoshino mirando fijamente a Ino- Las muy guarrillas deben haber gozado de lo lindo como autenticas perras en celo.

\- Mira a tu futura nuera... que tierna parece dormidita- le señalo la señora Yamanaka- ¿Crees que ya están embarazadas?

\- Seguro... es decir, deberían de estarlo, al menos con nosotras fue así- le respondió Yoshino rememorando los candentes recuerdos de la concepción del actual trió InoShikaCho, se estaba humedeciendo con tan solo recordarlo.

\- Si... nosotras quedamos embarazadas a la primera... nosotras...nosotras... Yoshino yo...- sollozo la señora Yamanaka con un hilo de voz.

\- Shhhhh... se que para ti también a sido muy duro- le susurro Yoshino abrazando a la rubia y acariciándole la cabeza, consolándola.

\- Yoshino... lo siento... es que desde que Inoichi no está yo...- balbuceo la Yamanaka recomponiéndose.

\- No pasa nada, lo comprendo, también ha sido difícil para mí- dijo Yoshino recordando a Shikaku, pero rápidamente se recompuso- ¡Lo que necesitamos es divertirnos un poco y olvidarnos de tantas penurias!... Estaba pensando que ahora este apartamento se va a quedar vació y como por lo visto los chicos no han agotado todas sus reservas de sake y alcohol... si te parece bien podríamos invitar a Choza y su esposa, y digamos... recordar viejos tiempos.

\- Yoshino esto...tu... tu - murmuro la rubia, pero de pronto callo y se quedo meditando. Ver a su hija dormida con esa cara de satisfacción junto a su novio pelinegro y la proposición de la Nara la habían hecho recordar cuanto tiempo llevaba en sequía... desde poco antes de comenzar la guerra. ¿Tanto hacia? Por primera vez desde que acabara la guerra fue consciente de lo necesitada que estaba. Si quería hacer el amor, pensándolo bien le apetecía muchísimo acostarse con alguien. Que la tomaran por horas como una vulgar perra en celo y que le hicieran olvidar a su esposo y saciaran su calentura- Tu... ¿tu crees que Choza aceptara?

\- ¿Desde cuándo Choza Akimichi rechazaría dos bombones como nosotras?- pregunto Yoshino con una sonrisa- Además a esa gordita salida que tiene por esposa seguro que le encanta la idea. Y si no, seguro que no tendríamos problemas en encontrar a alguien que quiera divertirse como es debido- dijo la Nara con una sonrisa divertida mirando fijamente a la Yamanaka- A una sexy madurita rubia como tu seguro que no le costaría mucho poner el rabo tieso a un jovencito con las hormonas alborotadas.

* * *

-¡Salud!- gritaron todos entrechocando las copas llenas de cerveza a la vez.

Choji había invitado a todo el equipo 10 a una barbacoa, para celebrar que ya hacía casi un mes que habían salido del apartamento del clan Yamanaka. Al fin y al cabo cualquier excusa era buena para un Akimichi para organizar una buena comida.

-¡Bah! No seas tan fanfarrón, yo...¡Uggg!- decía Karui cuando se interrumpió de repente llevándose las manos a la boca, y levantándose salió corriendo para ir al baño.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso su carne no estaba buena?- pregunto Choji desconcertado.

\- Iré a ver- dijo Ino levantándose seguida de Temari.

Cuando entraron en el baño encontraron a Karui vomitando en uno de los retretes. Cuando los vómitos cesaron al cabo de unos minutos y la negra pareció recomponerse, Temari le ofreció un rollo de papel para que se limpiara.

\- ¿Estas bien?¿Te ha sentado algo mal?- pregunto Temari algo preocupada.

\- Karui, ¿Este mes no te ha venido el periodo, verdad?- pregunto Ino con los ojos entrecerrados. La Yamanaka había pensado hacerles un test de embarazo dentro de cinco días para confirmar si lo que habían hecho en el apartamento había dado sus frutos, ya que en caso de no ser así tendría que reajustar las recetas de hormonas y medicamentos de las chicas para volverlo a intentar, pero ahora sus sospechas se iban acrecentando- Siéntate a aquí- dijo sentándola en el retrete, y sacando de su bolso una cajita con varios test de embarazo dijo- Ahora Karui-chan lanza un buen chorro.

Nerviosa y algo avergonzada por que las demás estuvieran presentes Karui orino abundantemente sobre el test que le paso Ino.

\- Temari te toca- le ordeno Ino autoritativa mientras que esperaban a que el test de Karui cambiara o no de color.

Con un ligero sonrojo Temari se bajo su ropa interior y sumisa hizo lo que la Yamanaka le había ordenado, devolviéndole a Ino, su "maestra", una mirada divertida con un deje de picardía. Cuando Temari acabo, ambas clavaron sus miradas en la Yamanaka. Inspirando y con decisión, Ino se bajo las bragas...

\- Pues yo creo que la carne de jabalí del otro día no estaba nada mal, deberíamos volver a ese sitio...- decía Choji cuando de repente Karui le interrumpió dándole un espectacular morreo.

\- ¿Karui-chan, estas bien?- pregunto Choji desconcertado.

\- Ya me has preñado maldito imbécil... ¿satisfecho? ... mas te vale que la boda sea bonita- le respondió con lagrimas la negra volviendo a unir sus labios con los del pelirrojo, provocando que este abriera los ojos como platos al comprender sus palabras.

Detrás de ella Ino y Temari se acercaban a sus parejas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro...

* * *

Era un día alegre y soleado en la aldea de Konoha, y unas amigas se habían reunido para almorzar en la cafetería de moda. De las cinco que eran lo más llamativo eran las abultadas barrigas de tres de ellas, fruto de un embarazo de aproximadamente siete meses, lo segundo que mas llamaba la atención era el carrito que llevaba al hijo de una de aquellas jóvenes mujeres, la de los cabellos azulados. Y lo tercero el singular cabello rosa de una de ellas. Eran un grupo llamativo, de eso no cabía duda alguna.

\- ¡Puff!... pues ahora nos quieren aumentar las horas en el hospital- se quejo Sakura.

\- Bah, seguro que no es para tanto, lo superaras- le dijo Ino.

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo, pronto te vas a librar de todo ese trabajo- observo la pelirrosa fijándose en el vientre hinchado de su amiga.

\- Quizás si no te tomaras el trabajo tan enserio tu también podrías "librarte" como yo- le lanzo la pulla Ino- Deberías relajarte un poco y disfrutar más de la vida.

De pronto el bebe que había en el carro empezó a llorar sonoramente, el pobre tenía hambre. Rápidamente y con una ternura infinita en la mirada, Hinata lo cogió en brazos y sacándose una de sus hinchadas tetas le dio de mamar a su goloso hijo. Boruto era perfecto para ella, era la prueba viviente de la unión con su amado "Naruto-kun". Simplemente perfecto, jamas dejaría que sufriera daño alguno.

\- Aaaaawwww... pero mira que mona está dándole de mamar a Boruto-chan- dijo Ino al ver la mirada ensimismada de la Hyuga con su hijo.

\- No me extraña que llorara, si a mí me dieran a probar ese pedazo de tetas cada vez que lo hiciera yo también berrearía con fuerza- argumento Temari burlona- Miradle la cara de felicidad que tiene el crio cuando mama.

\- Apuesto a que no es el único rubio que toma esa leche- rio Karui divertida- Uno más grandecito seguro que también recibe sus buenas dosis de calcio todas las noches.

\- Esto... yo... yo no... nosotros no...- intentaba decir Hinata roja como un tomate ante las palabras de sus amigas que reían divertidas por su reacción.

"Panda de conejas"- fue lo único que pudo pensar Sakura deprimida, sola y cabizbaja, con la cara hundida en la mesa.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta alocada historia. Nos vemos XDD.


	2. Omake

Continuación de la historia vista en Ley de clanes, en esta ocasión sera Sakura quien sienta temblar sus carnes. Que la disfruten.

 **Omake.**

Ino y Sakura entraron riendo, tambaleantes y notablemente borrachas al apartamento donde la Yamanaka vivía desde hacía una año y medio con Sai. Las dos habían quedado ese mediodía para comer juntas, y habían bebido bastante de aquel excelente vino que les sirvieron en el restaurante. Las dos se veían realmente hermosas pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la abultada barriga de la rubia fruto de un embarazo de siete meses y medio.

\- En tu estado no deberías beber tanto- le reprendió con una risita Sakura a su amiga.

\- Oh vamos no exageras si no he bebido mucho- le respondió Ino riéndose, era verdad, la Yamanaka había puesto mucho cuidado ese día en beber menos que su amiga sin que esta se diera cuenta.

\- ¿Que tal la comida?- pregunto Sai al verlas entrar en el salón, iba vestido con su ropa de batalla y llevaba varios pergaminos a su espalda.

\- Deliciosa... ¿sales de misión?- le pregunto Ino rodeándolo con sus brazos.

\- Si... voy con Naruto y Shikamaru, estaremos unos dos días fuera si no surge ningún problema- le respondió Sai con su típica sonrisa.

\- Sai... gracias... muchas gracias- le susurro Ino uniendo sus labios y dándole un ardiente beso con lengua, su chico era increíble.

Cuando el anbu se fue, Sakura se sentó en el sofá y Ino preparo café y saco un surtido completo de dulces, los cuales últimamente la estaban volviendo loca.

\- ¿Y cómo vas llevando el embarazo? ¿Haces perder a Sai mucho la cabeza con tus antojos?- pregunto Sakura curiosa.

\- Es un encanto y apenas se queja... aunque últimamente he desarrollado una pasión insana por el chocolate- rio Ino acariciándose suavemente su abultado vientre- Pero lo que más me fastidia son los pies, tenerlos tan hinchados es un incordio.

\- Déjame verlos- se prestó Sakura.

\- ¿¡Que?!...No... no es necesario yo...- intento excusarse Ino sorprendida.

\- ¡Vamos! Soy tu amiga además de una ninja medico, enséñamelos- le reprendió la pelirrosa sin darle posibilidad de réplica.

Quitándole las sandalias y poniendo los pies de la Yamanaka sobre su regazo, Sakura empezó a examinarlos. La verdad era que su amiga tenía unos pies muy bonitos, aunque un poco hinchados, así que la Haruno empezó a masajearlos hábilmente, con suavidad, para que la circulación volviera a fluir libremente. Pronto Ino empezó a notar el efecto de las manos de la pelirrosa, realmente su amiga tenía un don para la medicina.

\- Gra-gracias- dijo Ino avergonzada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Hay algo más que la doctora Haruno necesite saber sobre tu embarazo?- bromeo Sakura.

\- Bueno...si...¡Que las tetas se me han hinchado una barbaridad y no veas lo sensibles que las tengo ahora!- dijo riendo Ino- Ven, tócalas- dijo cogiendo por sorpresa la mano de la Haruno poniéndola sobre su pecho.

\- No... no presumas tanto, cerdita- dijo Sakura algo picada, comparándolas mentalmente con sus pequeños pechos, amasándolas bien le sorprendió el tamaño que habían alcanzado debido al embarazo- Pronto no tardaran en dar leche para tu bebe.

\- Eso espero, no quisiera que el pobre pasara hambre- rio Ino divertida- Pero la cosa más notoria que he notado es que...

\- ¿Que?- pregunto Sakura intrigada con las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol, acercando su rostro al de la rubia.

\- Que desde que me quede preñada, no sé si será por las hormonas o que, ando todo el día cachonda- confeso Ino entre carcajadas.

\- ¡Cerdita!- le reprendió Sakura.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¡Es verdad!- exclamo Ino divertida- ¡Pero aun embarazada y todo todavía no pierdo contra ti!- grito lanzándose sobre Sakura haciéndole cosquillas.

Ambas pelearon, forcejeando como cuando eran pequeñas sin parar de reír. Rodaron varias veces por encima del sofá por ver quién sería la vencedora. Al final Ino, pese a su embarazo, consiguió ponerse encima de Sakura sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas, sujetando sus dos manos por encima de su cabeza, inmovilizándola.

\- Jajajajajajajaja...bas-basta tu ganas...jajajaja- dijo Sakura riendo, ambas estaban casi sin aliento y sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el dulce aliento de la otra- Pero que conste que te dejo ganar solo porque estas embarazada.

Entonces tomando por sorpresa a Sakura Ino la beso. Juntando sus labios con los de la pelirrosa en un ardiente beso la Yamanaka penetro con su lengua la dulce boquita de la ojiverde, saboreándola en un beso cargado de ansia y devoción.

\- Te quiero- confeso Ino con un hilo de voz mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una mirada llena de amor y ternura.

\- Ino yo...- quiso decir Sakura confundida, pero la Yamanka no la dejo terminar, esta vez no, sino que volvió a unir sus labios a los de ella en un espectacular beso con lengua.

Al principio Sakura estaba desconcertada, no sabía que hacer, pensó en interrumpir aquel magnifico beso, pero pronto esa idea fue perdiendo fuerza y poco a poco su mente se fue abandonando ante los húmedos besos de la rubia le otorgaba, limitándose a recibirlos. Ella no era lesbiana, o eso creía, entonces no comprendía por qué no le ponía fin, quizás fuera porque había bebido y iba borracha por lo que se dejaba hacer, o quizás porque Ino sabia besar condenadamente bien...

\- Saku... vamos a la habitación- propuso Ino en voz baja después de estar varios minutos besando a una jadeante pelirrosa que con las mejillas encendidas y la mirada vidriosa se dejaba hacer.

\- Si...- fue la única respuesta que Sakura pudo armar.

Cogiendo de la mano a la pelirrosa Ino la llevo hasta su habitación y con sus hábiles manos empezó a desnudarla, a la vez que la iba colmando de besos por todo su cuerpo. Ella sabía que llegados a ese punto Sakura necesitaba aferrarse a la excusa del alcohol para continuar debido a sus ridículos perjuicios morales, pero esa noche ella estaba decidida a librarla de ellos. Esa noche la haría disfrutar como nunca.

"Hermosa"- fue lo único que pudo pensar Ino al contemplar a su amiga pelirrosa completamente desnuda, tal y como vino al mundo. La Haruno tenía un cuerpo esbelto, y a pesar de no tener grandes pechos sus pequeñas tetas con sus rosados y erectos pezones se veían la mar de tentadores. Su concha apenas tenía unos pelitos rosas cubriéndola y su trasero era magnifico. Volviendo a besarla con pasión Ino amaso el culo de su amiga con sus manos. Si, en efecto, Sakura tenía un culo de escándalo, ella ya sabía que una de las virtudes de su amiga era su trasero, pero era diferente saberlo que comprobarlo de primera mano. Terso y firme, un culo perfecto, que unido a la mirada ojiverde de niña buena, hacían a la pelirrosa prácticamente irresistible.

Cachonda al ver que tímidamente Sakura empezaba a responder a sus besos Ino empezó a quitarse su ropa con rapidez dejándola tirada allá por donde caía. Ágilmente se quito sus bragas rojas y una amplia sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver que estaban completamente empapadas. Apenas habían empezado y ella ya tenía el coño encharcado.

\- Guau...- murmuro Sakura con un hilo de voz al ver el cuerpo de su amiga sin prenda alguna que lo cubriera. El cuerpo de la Yamanaka había cambiado por su nuevo estado, su abultado vientre evidenciaba un avanzado embarazo de siete meses, y sus pechos se habían hinchado, haciéndose más grandes y turgentes, aún con todo a Sakura le pareció verdaderamente hermosa, como si su cuerpo irradiara una belleza natural.

Tumbando a Sakura suavemente en la cama Ino empezó a recorrer con la lengua su cuello de cisne hasta bajar a sus pequeños pechos con sus pezones erectos que se erguían desafiantes. Demasiado tentadoras para resistirse la rubia empezó a lamerlos y atrapar esos rosados pezones en sus carnosos labios.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh... Ino!- gimió Sakura al sentir como su amiga succionaba ricamente uno de sus pezones y pellizcaba otro con sus traviesos dedos, tenía la piel de gallina y sentía como un intenso y estimulante fuego en el vientre que se expandía por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Los gemidos de la pelirrosa alentaron a Ino quien bajando su traviesa mano por el vientre de la Haruno llego hasta la parte más intima de su amiga y con sus finos dedos acaricio suavemente la delicada vulva de Sakura.

\- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh... kami- jadeo Sakura arqueándose al sentir los dedos de su amiga recorrer la superficie de su coño.

Ino sonrió feliz, la flor de Sakura estaba húmeda y sus pétalos se abrían ante la caricia de sus dedos. Presintiendo que había llegado el momento, Ino volvió a besar a Sakura en los labios para acto seguido separarse y sacar del cajón de la mesita un consolador negro de látex de considerable tamaño con una pequeña ramificación pensada para estimular el clítoris de la mujer. Excitada, Ino lo acerco a la húmeda vagina de su amiga.

\- Aaaaaaaahhhhhh... Ino... ¿pero que?...¡No!- exclamo Sakura al sentir y ver como su amiga le había acercado el consolador a su entrepierna a punto de penetrarla, incorporándose rápidamente y sujetando a la Yamanaka por la muñeca.

\- Vamos Sakura, te prometo que se sentirá genial- le dijo Ino sugerentemente temiendo que las dudas hubiesen vuelto a asaltar a la Haruno.

\- No... no es eso... es que yo... yo todavía no lo hecho... aún- confeso Sakura desviando la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas medio avergonzada- Ya sabes... Sasuke-kun se fue con Orochimaru...y yo...

\- ¿¡Eres virgen!?- exclamo Ino abriendo los ojos sorprendida- ¿Pe...pero qué hay de Naruto o Lee?- ella siempre había creído que Sakura, al estar en el mismo equipo que Sasuke, se había acostado con el Uchiha antes de que se fuera con Orochimaru. Pero le extrañaba mucho que a falta de este no lo hubiese hecho con alguno de sus dos pretendientes. Es decir, Naruto tenía un buen cuerpo y Ino siempre se había preguntado si la legendaria resistencia de la que siempre alardeaba Lee no se extendería a otros ámbitos más "íntimos" de su vida. Entendía porque la pelirrosa hubiese preferido primero al Uchiha, después de todo ella también había mojado las bragas por él. Pero no entendía por que a falta de Sasuke no se había acostado con ellos. Es lo que hubiese hecho ella, después de todo Sakura era una hembra, con sus lógicas necesidades sexuales, y hubiese sido de lo más natural que a falta de un macho alfa junto con el que gozar se hubiese apareado con alguno de los dos betas disponibles dándoles el privilegio de entrar en ella y soltar su esperma inferior.

\- Por favor, como voy a hacerlo con el baka o el cejotas- respondió Sakura avergonzada- Yo... yo quiero a Sasuke-kun...y si tengo que esperar...- se interrumpió dubitativa, como meditando lo que iba a decir.

Ino se relamió los labios, ella iba ser la primera vez de Sakura. Mientras la Haruno seguía concentrada en sus pensamientos la rubia volvió acercar sigilosamente el consolador a su rosada flor.

\- ¡No!... ¡Te he dicho que no!- grito Sakura al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su amiga, y apretando fuertemente la muñeca de la Yamanaka consiguió que esta soltara el consolador atrapándolo con sus manos y acercándolo con rapidez al empapado coño de Ino la penetro sin piedad con aquel pedazo de goma.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gimió Ino sonrojada cayendo de espaldas sobre sus mullidas sabanas al sentir como su juguete la llenaba por completo.

\- ¡Vaya ha entrado sin problema! ¿Tan mojada estabas?- pregunto Sakura encendida con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro a la vez que empezaba a meter y sacar lentamente, una y otra vez, el lubricado consolador del coño su amiga.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh... Saku... aaaaahhhhh- apenas podía decir Ino entre gemidos, la mirada de Sakura había tomado un nuevo brillo, tenía algo que Ino no le había visto nunca y siempre había soñado con ver cuando la mirara... lujuria.

\- Pobre niño que todavía no sabe lo cerda que es su mami- dijo Sakura acariciándole suavemente el abultado vientre a la Yamanaka.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh... si... soy... ¡Soy una cerda!... ¡Tu cerda!...aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh... tuya y la de... ¡Saiiii!- chillo Ino al sentir que la pelirrosa aumentaba el ritmo con el consolador, que fuera Sakura quien le estuviera haciendo eso a ella era un sueño, un sueño húmedo hecho realidad.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Así que eres mi cerdita, eh?- pregunto Sakura deleitándose viendo como la rubia se estremecía por sus acciones -¡Vaya mira! ¡Esto tiene un botón!...¿Me pregunto para que servirá?

\- Aaaaaaahhhhhhh... ¡No!... Sakura... no lo pul... ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grito Ino cuando de repente el consolador empezó vibrar con intensidad estimulando fuertemente su húmeda vagina y su clítoris erecto.

\- ¿Así que esto era lo que querías meterme en el coño? ¿Eh, cerda?- pregunto la Haruno viendo excitada las caras de placer que ponía su amiga.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh... Sa-Saku... ka...¡kami!... aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh- balbuceaba Ino suplicante, sin poder parar de gemir sintiendo como su amiga la estaba llevando al cielo.

\- ¡Joder como se te han puesto las tetas!- exclamo Sakura embobada por el movimiento que hacían los turgentes y hinchados pechos de la rubia- "El embarazo debe haberle aumentado dos tallas mínimo"- pensó excitada, cuando una idea morbosa y pervertida se le cruzo por la cabeza. Al principio su conciencia intento negarla, eso no era propio de ella, pero luego el intenso morbo y la curiosidad que llevaba encima se impusieron a la cordura y llevándose un erecto e hinchado pezón de Ino a la boca empezó a lamerlo con ansia provocando que la Yamanaka empezara a temblar del gusto.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh... Saku... ya... aaaaaaaahhhhhh... ya viene... ¡Me...me corro! ¡Me corro!- intento avisar Ino entre jadeos, sintiendo como Sakura mamaba con maestría sus tetas haciéndola delirar y su cuerpo empezaba a estremecerse por el ansiado orgasmo.

Sin despegarse ni un milímetro de la rubia, Sakura aumento la succión de sus labios sobre el duro pezón que tenía en la boca a la vez que le introdujo lo máximo que pudo el vibrante consolador en su húmeda vagina, el cual con su pequeña y vibrante ramificación estimulaba directamente su clítoris haciéndola aullar placer. Sakura sentía como el embarazado cuerpo de su amiga se deshacía por completo debajo de ella. Se convulsionaba, jadeaba, temblaba y gemía sin control, siendo ya los sonoros y eróticos gritos de la Yamanaka los dueños indiscutibles del lugar.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Sakuraaaaaa... aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!- grito finalmente Ino presa de un brutal orgasmo con la mente en blanco, arqueando todo su cuerpo y sufriendo fuertes espasmos mientras que su vagina soltaba un potente torrente de flujos, empapando abundantemente la cama.

Desplomándose rendida sobre la cama y con el corazón a mil, Ino apenas podía hacer otra cosa que tratar desesperadamente de recuperar el aliento perdido. Su mente estaba hecha papilla y su cuerpo todavía sufría pequeños espasmos.

\- Joder, cualquiera diría que te has meado encima cerdita- observo Sakura impresionada a la vez que le retiraba lentamente el consolador del coño de su amiga provocando que esta soltara un lastimero gemido.

Era verdad, alzando un poco la cabeza Ino vio avergonzada como había mojado abundantemente la cama con sus flujos. Era tal y como había dicho Sakura, cualquiera que no supiera lo que había pasado pensaría que se había hecho pis encima o hubiera roto aguas prematuramente. Nunca le había pasado algo como eso, jamás había soltado tal barbaridad de flujos con nadie, tan solo con Sakura.

\- Saku...Sakura- intento de decir Ino avergonzada tratando de incorporándose, su cuerpo todavía estaba débil por el gran orgasmo que había sufrido y apenas la aguantaba.

\- Shhhhhhh... tranquila... está bien...- dijo Sakura sosteniéndola en sus brazos y al mirar fijamente aquellos ojos azules con su mirada esmeralda no pudo resistirse y le dio apasionado beso con lengua.

A Ino aquel beso le supo a gloria, era la primera vez que Sakura la besaba a ella por iniciativa propia. Pronto la Yamanaka no tardo en volverse más agresiva. Sus lenguas batallaban, luchaban y se enroscaban, exploraban, conquistaban y se dejaban conquistar en un húmedo y perfecto beso. Enseguida Ino se dio cuenta de que estaba sedienta, sedienta de Sakura, necesitaba más, mucho más de la pelirrosa.

Dándole sorpresivamente la vuelta a la Haruno, Ino la sujeto por sus nalgas, quedando su rostro a la altura de la intimidad de la pelirrosa, esa hermosa y tentadora flor que abría sus pétalos húmeda y dispuesta para ella. Ino pego su boca al coño de Sakura.

\- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh... ¡Kamiiii!- gimió Sakura al sentir como Ino le comía el coño de manera implacable.

Sakura se retorcía ante la experta y hábil lengua de la Yamanaka la cual parecía saber donde y cuando atacar para volverla loca. Durante los siguientes veinte minutos Sakura gimió, maldijo, se arqueo, apretó fuertemente las sabanas, grito como una posesa, suplico, tembló de puro gusto y finalmente se corrió brutalmente con un aullido grutal ante el mayor orgasmo que había sentido hasta la fecha que la dejo completamente sudada, sin aliento y jadeante... más, Ino quería mucho más.

Durante toda la noche ambas hicieron el amor apasionadamente en una multitud de posturas distintas, consumidas por una pasión que les hacia impensable la idea de parar o detenerse, sencillamente les era imposible. Juntas perdieron la cuenta de las veces que alcanzaron ese día el éxtasis a manos de la otra. Si bien es cierto que Sakura siguió conservando su himen intacto difícilmente podría decir después de esa noche que seguía siendo "virgen".

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sakura fue la primera en despertarse algo desorientada y mareada por el alcohol consumido, sin comprender en un principio donde estaba. Entonces fue cuando vio a Ino que dormía profundamente a su lado con una hermosa y amplia sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, y los recuerdos de la noche anterior acudieron a ella en tromba. Y con ellos la culpa...

"¿Q-que... que he hecho?...las...las dos habíamos bebido... estábamos borrachas... ella... ella me lo advirtió...me dijo que con el embarazo tenia las hormonas alborotadas y entonces nosotras... nosotras ¿kami qué demonios hicimos?"-pensaba Sakura llevándose las manos a la cabeza- "Como pude hacerle eso a ella... mi mejor amiga... como pudimos hacerle eso a Sai... además yo... yo quiero a Sasuke... yo lo quiero...

Ese era parte del problema, esa noche Ino había sido puro fuego para ella. Jamás Sakura había sentido algo parecido, la Yamanaka realmente la había hecho vibrar y temblar como un flan. No, no podía pensar en lo ocurrido, no quiera hacerlo, no ahora. Levantándose en silencio Sakura empezó a buscar sus bragas junto con su ropa que estaba desparramada por el suelo. Se tropezó con el consolador que estaba tirado en el suelo, todavía estaba húmedo... Cuando acabo de vestirse le lanzo una última mirada a la rubia que dormía como un angelito en la cama, su boca se abrió para decir algo, pero en el último momento rectifico y abandono la habitación en silencio.

Cerca del medio día fue cuando Ino se despertó radiante, había dormido estupendamente y su cuerpo se encontraba absolutamente relajado, sin ningún tipo de estrés.

\- ¡Huaa... que gusto despertar así!...Vamos a desayunar algo Sakura, ya verás que rico esta el chocolate a la taza que preparo- dijo Ino aun con los ojos cerrados creyendo que la pelirrosa estaba a su lado- ¿Sakura?- repitió al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que no estaba en el dormitorio.

Levantándose de pronto comprobó enseguida que la Haruno no estaba en la casa, por lo visto se había marchado cuando ella estaba dormida. Algo preocupada la Yamanaka se preparo un desayuno ligero con rapidez, se vistió y salió a la calle camino al hospital de Konoha. Ino sabía que quizás las dudas y la culpabilidad habían asaltado a la pelirrosa, tenía que hablar con ella y decirle que no había ocurrido nada malo entre ellas esa noche. Si no algo bueno y hermoso, y que por tanto no cabía la culpa.

En el hospital le dijeron que hoy Sakura no se había presentado en toda la mañana, algo raro en una persona tan trabajadora como ella. Así que decidió ir a la oficina del hokage y allí este le confirmo sus peores temores.

\- ¿Sakura?... Esta mañana le di permiso para ausentarse de la aldea por un tiempo- le contó Kakashi apartando la vista de la pila de papeles que tenía delante- Dijo que quería aclarar sus ideas, aunque supongo que eso pasa por encontrar e interceptar a Sasuke en su viaje, la verdad es que desde pequeña ha sido así, me alegra que al final haya tenido la determinación de...

A partir de ahí Ino no oyó más, se despidió de Kakashi lo más rápido que pudo y salió de nuevo a la calle. Sakura se había marchado y una profunda tristeza se apodero de ella. Cuando llego a casa vio que Sai estaba leyendo el periódico sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar.

\- ¿Salió bien? ¿Disfrutaste como te mereces?- pregunto Sai sonriente al verla entrar.

\- ¡Sai!- sollozo Ino echándose a sus brazos y sentándose en su regazo, en su estado de ánimo era la persona que más necesitaba ver- Yo... si... nosotras lo hicimos toda la noche... fue increíble, mi amor... un sueño... pero ahora ella- trago saliva- ¡Ella se ha ido!

Abrazándola fuertemente y con palabras suaves, el pelinegro consiguió tranquilizar a la futura madre de su hijo y que está entre sollozos le contara despacio toda la historia. Para Ino compartir todas sus dudas y miedos con el anbu fue liberador. Sabía que nunca jamás recibiría repudio o juicios moralistas por parte de Sai, sino tan solo amor, comprensión y mucha ternura. Lo amaba con locura, sin duda no se había equivocado, él era el hombre perfecto para ella y se sentía orgullosa de llevar a su hijo en su vientre. Su abrazo y sus reconfortantes palabras eran un bálsamo de paz y consuelo para ella.

\- ¿Pero disfrutaste? ¿Te corriste mucho?- le pregunto Sai una vez acabado de escuchar el relato de la rubia.

\- Si...-confeso Ino sonrojándose al recordar los candentes momentos vivido junto con la pelirrosa la noche anterior.

\- ¿Y ella lo disfruto?- inquirió Sai- ¿Le gusto lo que tú le hiciste?

\- Si...- volvió admitir Ino con un susurro.

\- ¿Entonces de que te preocupas mi amor?- le dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa- Ya verás como vuelve.

Si, Sai tenia toda la razón, ella volvería. Puede que Sakura se hubiese marchado y que pronto estuviera follando con el Uchiha, todo eso daba igual, ella retornaría. Por mucho que encontrara a Sasuke no podría olvidar lo que había surgido entre ellas esa noche. Algo profundo e intenso, algo eléctrico. Algún día volvería a la aldea y ella estaría esperando ese momento. Le daba igual si Sasuke volvía o no con ella, pues Ino sabía bien que el Uchiha no permanecería a su lado por mucho tiempo, no estaba en su forma de ser, y más pronto que tarde si se daba el caso dejaría a Sakura sólita en la aldea, desprotegida y vulnerable. Las optimistas y tranquilas palabras de Sai la habían reconfortado y alegrado su decaído estado de ánimo, realmente quería al anbu como nunca.

\- Sai, llévame a la cama- le pidió Ino enternecida dándole un beso al pelinegro en la mejilla.

Cargando a Ino entre sus brazos, Sai la llevo hasta el dormitorio y la deposito con suavidad en el mullido colchón. La cama aún no estaba hecha, y las sabanas todavía estaban revueltas de la noche anterior. Inspirando Ino se dio cuenta de que aun olía a ella...

\- Sai... hazme el amor- rogó Ino bajándose las bragas y subiéndose la falda de su vestido premamá- Amor, follame...

Ino se abrió de piernas. Sai la penetro obediente con su duro miembro el cuerpo embarazado de la rubia. Y ella grito el nombre de su amada.

 **FIN.**


End file.
